A SECRET
by Bint-e-Abid
Summary: A SECRET IS PREVAILING BETWEEN FOUR PEOPLE... THEY DON'T WANT TO DISCLOSE IT BECAUSE THEY KNOW ABOUT IT'S CONSEQUENCES... ITS REVELATION MAKES MESS OF SO MANY LIVES AND SO MANY LIVES WILL GET DISTURBED... WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THIS SECRET GET REVEALED UNINTENTIONALLY... TO KNOW IT READ THE STORY...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: MY SECOND STORY... I KNOW I M NOT A GREAT WRITER BUT THIS ONE I WANA RIGHT VARY EARLY BUT FOR SOME REASON COULDN'T DO ... KNOW READ THIS AND TELL ME HOW THIS IS...

**A SECRET**

**_A BUSY BUILDING IN MUMBAI:_**

A large corridor, a tall well build man is passing from there. Suddenly a door opened and a person with a small stature came out from there and went hurriedly towards the entrance of a different section. The well built person started seeing him confusingly and then went in the side from where the small statured person has come.

**_A ROOM INSIDE A HOSPITAL:_**

A person is lying on a bed with a mask on his face trying to move. Two person of elderly age inter inside the room making no noise so the person couldn't get disturbed, they tried to make no noise but the person on the bed got their presence and addressed them slowly which is barely more than a whisper. They both get alert and moved toward him; tears came in their eyes and start to flow from there. The man on the bed sensed this and a sick and sad smile came on his face. His eyes started shedding tears and his voice started stammering. Seeing this; the two elderly people ran toward him to stop him from weeping because it is dangerous for his health and they didn't want to lose him. After much try, they at last stopped him from weeping with the assurance that they couldn't weep in front of him as he feel ashamed on his deed. After 20 min the doctor arrived there with a nurse and a lady doctor, who is assisting the male doctor in this case. They come close to the patient and ask him about his health that either he feels good or not? He answered them only by nodding his head in yes. The both doctors smile a little and ask the nurse to give him injection after some time. While leaving from there, the doctor signals both the people to meet him in his cabin when they get free. Both the people assured him that they will and the doctors left. For some time they both remained there with the person. The nurse came and injected seductive to that person who is on bed. One of the two people started creasing in his shining black hair and second one started patting his hand slowly. The young person on the bed feels sooth and become drowsy. After some time he fell in the deep valley of sleep but his sleep is not a sound one but a dangling one. They both left the room while eyeing him and asking the nurse to take care of him.

******_IN SAME BUILDING:_**

The tall well build man enters inside the office, which is located in the same building where the other section is located. Some other people are working there and also talking about something. When they see the particular person they all wished him in course to cheer him up as he is looking much gloomy on that time. A person with a chocolaty complexion come forward to him and said with a consoling tone that HE will come very soon as he will also misses him, the tall man smiled on this and thanked him on his concern and started thinking about the small statured man's attitude and also that will HE come soon?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N :THANK U SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING ON THIS : NOW M HERE WITH IT'S NEW CHAPTER PLZZZ READ IT OR YEKIAMERY READERSNY TO DHOND NIKALA CHARACTERS KO BUT SHHH... KISI KO PTANA CHALY IT'S A TOP SECRET ! AS THEY(CHARACTERS)DON'T KNOW IT... SO BE CAREFUL BYE!

CHAPTER 2

**_IN HOSPITAL: _**

The person on the bed woke up and tries to see around him but things which he can see before not properly but blurrily now he can't see them. He start shouting badly, his voice is not properly clear but he somehow managed to shout loudly. A nurse came running there and after seeing his worsening condition; he immediately called the doctor who came hurriedly and checked him. After checking him properly he gave him seductive that he can sleep for some time and his brain get comfort. Getting back into his cabin, he called to a person and asked him to come to the hospital as soon as possible. He was much worried about the patient and wants to tell to his family as soon as possible because his condition is worse after know about his own health. After waiting for some time he dialled another number and asks him to come with the other person because the other whom doctor has called first, is not able to bear such condition of his...

**_IN THE BUILDING:_**

Some people came running and asked for help. The people in the office gathered around them and started questioning them about the happening. A heighted good complexion person comes in front of them from the back of the table and seeing him other give space and on his query started explaining him the matter. After listening to their problem he gave them assurance that they will do as their wish and send a person with them. When they are going outside a person with chocolaty complexion and a person with a good built came there. The Chocó man (person with chocolaty complexion) asks him about the persons. The heighted person told him the matter and questioned about their senior. In answer the good built person told them that he has gone to the other section of the building and will be there in some time...

**_ANOTHER PART OF THE BUILDING:_**

A beautiful and full of life girl is busy in mixing some kind of chemical to one another. She is in her formal attire and looking pretty but her smile has no full charm which they all find on his lips which is there before. She is somehow looking worried. The man starred her for some time, trying to guess her mind but fails at every movement, start walking towards her. She at once took her head up and got frightened. The man seeing her like this gave an awesome smile which is not on his fullest. The girl makes an annoyed face seeing him smiling and gave him a light punch on his arm. The man grinned broadly. He asked her a question about her boss. In answer, she told him that he went somewhere after doing his main work and assigning her this work. The man nodded his head and offered the girl to have a dinner with him. The girl accepted it nicely and asked him to pick her from her house at sharp 8'o' clock. He will find her ready. The person nodded and left the place.

**_IN HOSPITAL:_**

The doctor recalled all the things in his mind when suddenly the door opened and both the elderly person enter inside the cabin. The doctor welcomed them with a sad smile and offered those seats. They both took seats and asked doctor why he called them. The doctor first took a deep breath and then after seeing their worry he slowly revealed the secret. After listening that both got shocked and forgets to breathe for several seconds. After a while the one of them gained his senses back and questioned the doctor about it worriedly. The doctor told them the whole scenario but the second one is not in his senses at all so the first person is talking to doctor. When they both realized that the person is not responding to them they shacked him but even then they don't get reply from him except he fell down getting unconscious. The doctor moved to him hurriedly and after with the help of second person and ward boy settled him on the bed placed in room then after checking him properly gave him injection so he can gain conscious after sometime. Doctor consoled the other person and then went out of cabin to see the patient saying the other person to call him if the unconscious person gets back his senses early...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: aoa my friends now m herewith chapter 3 i know u people are getting confuse so don't take tension I'm revealing the names of characters in the last of this chapter but first read the chapter... here gonna go!**

**CHAPTER 3: **

**_INSIDE THE OFFICE BUILDING:_**

_People who are working there are also talking to each other. The person entered the office and all got attention as the senior has come but he is looking tired and exhausted also some disturbed so after seeing them he went towards his table and put his head on it. Seeing his condition all got worried and his second in command approached to him and said: _

2nd .I.C: sir kia baat h yap both preshan ho?

Senior: kuch nai koi aisi bat nai ny.

2nd .I.C: Sir; are u sure k aisi koi baat nai or app bilkul thek ho?

Senior: haan bhai aisi koi bat nai hy or main bilkul thek hun. Or koi case waghira to nai aya?

2nd .I.C: haan sir aik caseto ayah y but wo itnajuch khass nai app gharchaly jaiey hum dakh lain gy wa sy b sir app ki tabiat thek nai lag rahi.

Senior: arey nai nai. M bilkul thek hun bs zra thakawat si ho gai hy or han tum log b thakky hoay ho na to aisa karty hain mil k kam hatam kr laty hain.

2nd .I.C: bilkul b nai sir hum log to phir b aram laty hain par ap to billkul b nai SIR hoty yahan to ap ko itna kaam kabhi na krny daty. Abhi abhi ap hospital sy ay ho kuch din phly yahan kam hum sabhal lain gy app bs ghar jain or aram karain warna SIRny aa k hum logon ki shamt lani hy.

Senior: arekuch nai ho ga mjy or koi tum logo ko kuch nai kahy gam thek hun..

Team:nai sir ap ghar jain yahan hum hain na plzzz app ghar chaly gain..

Senior: arry kaisi batain kr rahy ho tum log m kaisy jaskta hu orphir itna kam...os agar wo aagya to kia karain gy wo to pahly i tappa hota hy hum py ...

2nd.I.C: sir wo m sanbhal loon ga but plzz sir ap ghar jao or thoraaram kr lo plzzz.

Team: plzzzz sir!

Senior: ok ok m jata hun but agarkoi kam hoa to bulana or kam hatm kr k tum log b nikal jana thek hy...

Team: g sir apna khayal rakhya ga or rest lijya ga!bye!

2nd.I.C: sir ap yahn ki fikr mat kijya ga yahn hum sanbhal lain gy bssapnajhayal rakhya ga zadasochya ga mat okkk sir!

Senior: han han smjh gaya ok khayl rakhna!bye!

Team: g sir or app b bye, sir!

**_IN THE HOSPITAL:_**

_The elderly person came back in his senses after a long time. The second person goes near him and asked in concerned tone:_

S. Person: boss ab kaisa lag raha hy tmhain?

F. Person: ab thek hun main.(saying this tears start flowing from hiseyes which are swollen up immediately after remembering the previous incident)

S. Person:boss please smbahlo khud ko yar!

F. Person: kaisy smabhaloon khud ko main yar kaisy smbhalun tu hi bta dy kia to bardashtkr pa raha hy ye sub?

S. Person: nai ho raha hy muj sy b yaar , par hamai9 krna hy USS k liya team k liya agar hum aisa karain gy to kaisy chaly ga ... haan... yar tmhain khud ko sabhalna ho ga plzzzz.

F. Person: kaisy sunbhaloon yar m kaisy us ko sanbhaloon ga or us ka samna kaisy karun ga... nai muj sy nai ho ga ye sb m kaisy...

S. Person: hamain karn hi ho ga USSY hamahri zarort hy hum sub ko jb bhi zarort pari to uss ny inkar nai kia bul k agy bar k hamain musibat sy nikala chahy ussy khud ki jaan hi kun na dao p lagani pary ab ussko hmari zarort hy hamai uss ka sahara bnana hy to kai hum peechay hat jaian ga haan...

F. Person: nai ... hum dain gy uss ko sahara m bano ga us ki power prrr... hum uss ko kia batin gy! Haan k wo ...

S. Person: wo janta hy yaar wo sub kuch janta hy,, hamain ussy kuch nai btana hy hum sy pahly ka janta hy wo.

F. Person: kya .. wo janta hy ,, pr ussy kis ny btaya ye

S. Person: yaar wo both smajdar hy ussy apni halat ka puri tarah sy pta hy,,, both himat wala hy tumhara beta sub kuch bardasht kr leta hy sub kuch...(wiping his tears which are flowing constantly from his eyes)

F. Person:han wo to hy... both bahadur hy mera sherr m janta hun... kuch nai kahy ga or kuch poochy ga b nai khud ko sambhal ly ga ,,,apna gum dil m daba deta hy wo(he is too wiping his tears from his face)

F. Person: haan ye to hy chalo boss uss k pass chalty hain

S. Person: nai abhi nai.. m kuch dair pahly gaya tha wo soo raha tha abhi doctor gaya hy usko dakhny unain aany do phir chalty hain jb tk plz tum khud ko smbhal lo yaar hamain us k samny kamzoor nai parna warna wo b toot jaye ga or jo himmat wo hamain dikha raha hy na choot jaye ge uss sy

F. Person: haa ye to hy .. doctor kb tk aye ga...

S. Person: bas ata hi ho ga kuch dair m ... lo wo a gaya..

_Mean time doctor entered inside his cabin where the two people are present he asks the first man about his health... the man answered him positively.. but his eyes started shedding tears... _

Doctor: dakhain plzz ap himmat rakhain... agar app aisa karaingy to u p bura asr pary ga or wo khud ko sambhal nai pain gy...

F. Person: doctor iss ka koi ilaj...

Doctor: i m sorry but iss ka koi b ilaj nai hy or jis tarah sy u k sath hoa hy hamain shak tha pahly sy hi lakin app k baty kamal hain unhoon ny jis tarah khudko adjust kia hy wo qabil tareef hy

F. Person: haan wo to hy doctor kia hum uss sy mil skty hain...

Doctor: sure, why not app log jb cahahin un sy mil skty hain but plz un k samny roiya ga nahi kun k iss tarah wo stressed hun gy jo un k liya bilkun b thek nai hy

S. Person:hum janty hain doctor or hum khas khayal rakhain gy ...

Doctor: thank u doc thank u app ny to mushkil asan kr di ... to chalain un sy milty hain hum b...

_They three exit from the cabin ad walked about 20 feet to reach his room...they enter inside the room and found him awake... the person started the convo... _

F. Person: beta! Kaisy ho!

The man on the bed turned his face towards the voice and.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

**a/n: now as per i said before m reveling the names:**

**man in hospital : abhijeet sir**

**tall well built man:daya sir**

**two people/ F.P AND S.P: acp pradyuman and ( the short statured man is also dr. salunkhe because of his height)**

**well built man:freddy sir**

**choco man/2.I.C(2nd in command in beauru afteer daya):rajat sir**

**heighted man with fair complexion:sachin sir**

**the beautiful**

**ye lain g bta diya name abhi sirf yahi characters samny aye thy but from next part probably I will use thier names and shhhhhh... don't tell to others... also thank u very much for reading a d reviewing ...bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

h

**A/N: GUYYSSS HERE ITS4TH CHAPTER... FOR YOUR ALL'S SAKE NOW I HAVE NAMED THE CHARACTERS NOW YOU GUYSCAN EASILY UNDERSTAND IT... SO READIT ANDTELL ME K ... KAISA THA! BYE! HAVE A GOOD READING...**

**CHAPTER 4**

**_IN THE BUILDING:_**

After his exit from the office, they all got busy in their respected tasks. The Chocó man and the good complexion heighted man sat on the round table present in the middle of the office near two well-organized desks which belong to their seniors. They after finishing their work start talking about their seniors:

Sachin: sir kitny preshaan lag rhy hain or kitny thaky hoay b..

Rajat: ham tun thek kah rahy ho sir na sirf thaky hoay hain blky preshaan b hain.

Freddy: or un ka preshaan hona wasy hi nai hy akhir ko unki jaan yahan mojod nai hain to unhain preshaani to ho gi hi.

Rajat: tum ny thek kaha bilkul or wasy b sir ka kuch pta nai chal raha kisi sy contact b nai kia unhoon ny kafi din ho gaye hain unhain mission p gaye hoay or koi khair khabar he nai ...

Freddy: mjy to un ki chinta honi shoro ho gai hy pta nai wo kis haal m hun gy or kaha hun gy...

Sachin: yahi fikar to hamai b khaye jarahi hy upersy unhon ny ko contact b nai kia unhain pta hy k sir aik mint b nai rahty un ki fikar unhain stati rahti hy...

Rajat: yahi fikar to unhain b ho gi wo b kahan un k bhagair rahty hain dekha nai unn dono ko kaisy aik dosry p jaan daty hain wo log

Sachin: ha sir ye to hy un dono ki dosti hi hum logo ki taqt hy agar ussy kuch ho gya to...

Freedy: sirrr... aisa nai kahty unhain kuch nai ho ga kun k wo dono aik dosry ko kuch hony nai dain gy or ye baat hum sab janty hain na...bs wo jaldi sy wapis aa jain ...

**_IN HOSPITAL:_**

They both enter in his room with doctor. He is in conscious now,, seeing him like this ...their eyes again swell up with tears but they controlled over them. Both move toward him and say him in calm tone

Acp: kaisy ho beta?

Abhijeet: thek hun sir ab..(_And tears begin to form in his eyes, which he tries to hide from them by turning his face to other side_)

Dr. Salunkhe: hum janty hain bachy,, hum sab janty hain...

Abhijeet: (astonished) ap janty ho par kaisy?

Doctor: main ny btaya inain...

Abhijeet: (irritatingly) pr kun or kab btaya doctor ap ny inain?

Doctor: abi jab app so rahy thy or kun batya to wo isliya k app ki halt both kharab ho rahi thi or app both zada stressed thy jo ap k liya acha nai hy bilkul b

Abhijeet:thek hy doctor ab m stress nai loon ga(taking a deep sigh) jo hona tha wo to ho chukka ab m kun sab ko preshaan karun (smilingly)or ye to chalta rahta hy hamari life m

Doctor: that's like a brave officer...(turning towards the elder people) sir main ny kaha tha na aap sy k ap k officer both himmat waly hai dakh lijya m thek tha bilkul...

Dr. Salunkhe: ye to bilkul thek kaha app ny doctor himmat to iss m kot kot k bhari hooi hy (Y.M smiled on this)

Acp:akhir ko mera sherr beta hy waisy hi nai kahta m iss ko ...

Doctor smiled on this and left the room advising him to take care of him...

Acp: ab kaisa feel kr rahy ho tum?

Abhijeet: sir bass abhi sir m dard hy or baki bazoo or tang to app k samny hy or m b!

: yaar bas abhi jaldi sy thek ho jao sub tmhara intezar kr rahain hain wahan k kab un k sir wapis aiyen gy or un ko danty gy or wo tmhara bhai pagloon jaisy tmhara intezar kr raha hy ...tum ussy janty ho na,,

Abhijeet: janta hun sir sub janta hu par... sir ab ma un k samny nai jana chahta...un ko takleef nai dena chahta pahly hi kafi dy chukka hun ab or nai sir... ab or nai (getting sad and again tears swell up in his eyes)

Acp: kun tum kun nai jana chahty un k samny kun beta!

Abhijeet: sir... ap to mari halat janty ho pr... wo log ye nai janty or main nai chahta k wo log janen .. m..mujy is halat m dakhain , sir wo log bardasht nai kr pain gy,, wo to ye b nai janty k m wapis a gaya hun... or w..wo b iss haal m ..nai sir plz app un logon ko mat batye ga plzzz sir ... or un dono ko to bilkul b nai .. sir wo tot gayen gy or m unhain aisy... plzz sir kisi ko mat pta lagy atleast tb.., tb tk jab tk main .. main chalny k qa...qabil na ho jaon sir plzzz...

_(while saying this he tries to remove his tears with his free hand but not able to do so as his hand movement is restricted due to the drip and bandage on his arm... the s. person sitting beside him saw this and went forward to clean his face which has bruises and on his forehead there is a thick and wide bandage covering his forehead and some part of hair also..._)

Dr. Salunkhe: bacchy rao mat hum ...hum nai btain gy kisi ko .. kuch b nai btain gy... jb..(Controlling his tears) jb tk tum nai chaho gy kuch nai btain gy.. na hi uhain na kisi or ko thek hy na... kun sahi kahaa m ny Praduman!

Acp: han salunkhe tum ny sahi kaha hum kuch nai btain gy kisi ko b kuch b nai... thek hy tum tension na lo beta tmhara baap pura khayal rakhy ga k kisi ko kuch pta na chal payet hek hy ab tum aram karo tension mat lena or apna dhehan rakhna hum,,, hum chalty han

Abhijeet: o.k sir or apna khyal rakhiya ga app dono...

Dr. Salunkhe: ain hum dono arry hum dono ko kia hoa hy hum to thek hain ... jb k ...

Abhijeet: arry! Doctor sahib ... mera khayal rakhny ko yahan log hain but ... but app dono ka khayal rakhny ko m wahan nai aa sakoon ga...(getting sad)or y... Ye app achy sy jan.. janty ho app to...

Dr. Salunkhe: ( after seeig him also getting sad) janta hun ( to cheer him up) but tmhari wo **Tarika g** hain na khayal rakhny ko or wo tmhara bhai b to hy

Abhijeet: haan sir issi liya to itna sakoon hy k wo dono app dono ko smbhal lai gy pr sir app b uhain smbhal lena plzzzzz .

Acp: arry bhai hum kun snbhalain tmhry ladloon kjo khud hi aa k snbhalna...

Abhijeet: sir agar m... main ye krny laikq hota to.. khair chorya sir apna khayal

rakhya ga!

Acp: ( getting emotional) haan or tum b...

Abhijeet: g sir... bye sir!

And they both exit from room as well as hospital and drove back to beauru...

**IN BEAURU:**

Acp sir reached at beauru at5:00 pm ,after reaching there, he directly went inside his cabin and start doing his work but tension and worry is clearly seen on his face but as duo are not there so nobody have courage to speak to him..Outside the cabin all officers get worried after seeing acp in this condition...

Purvi to rajat: sir acp sir bohot pareeshan hain plzz app pochya na un sy...

Rajat: m kia poochoo ... pahly hi wo tense hai...

Nikhil: agar abhi daya sir ya abhi sir hoty to un sy pooch laty...

Pankaj: yetum y sahi kaha...

Shareya: acp sir kahain abhi sir ko lekar to preeshan nai...

Sachin: lagta to aisahi hy ...

Rajat:chalo dakhty hain...

(and they resumed their work)

At 8 'o' clock ,acp came out of his cabin and ask rajat about daya :

Acp: rajat.. daya kaha hy...

Rajat isaboutto answer when daya came there...


	5. Chapter 5

Guys here's its 5 chapter ... pichly chap m jo mistakes hoi un k liya m sorry... know read this and tell me through your reviews that how is it... have a good reading

**CHAPTERE 5 **

In previous when Acp questioned to Rajat about Daya on the same time Daya entered in beauru, now read further:

Daya : m yaha hun sir!

Acp: kahan thy tum Daya m kab sy dakh raha hun tum kahin nai thy..

Daya: sorry sir! wo m ghar chala gaya tha rest karny... m jana to nai chahta tha but in logon ny zabardasti bajh diya

Rajat: actually sir! Daya sir both thaky hoay lag rahy thy or wasy b Abhi sir k na hony ki waja sy sara pressure ini p hy to...

Acp: it's ok Rajat...(sarcastically looking at DAYA) or tum logon ny thek kiya jo issy ghar bajh diya... warna to janab ny sara kam akaily krny ki kasam khai hoi hy...

Daya( embarrassingly) : wo sir! Actually abhi nai hy na to... kam thora zada ho gaya hy or wasy b sir... ghar uss k baghair khany ko dorta hy or dil nai manta ghar jany ko...

Acp: m janta hun Daya... khair tm jab ghar gaye thy to wapis kia karny ay ho...(gazing him questionally)

Daya: wo sir... abhi yahan nai hy or Tarika both udass ho gai hy us k baghair to m ussy dinner p ly jany wala tha( kun k Abhi sy kaha tha k ussy udass nai hony dun ga) to bs issi liye Salunkhe sir sy poochny aya tha bss...

Acp: Salunkhe sy... par kiun..

Daya: wo actually Abhi aisy hi karta tha to bus issi liya...

Acp: acha.. to phir jao wo tmhari raah dakh rai ho gi na...

Daya: wasy sir.. abhi ka kuch...

Acp: haan uss ka mission extend ho gaya hy kuch din k liya ( saying this he dropped down his head as he want to avoid his eyes from him)

Daya( seeing him averting his eyes ) sir kia hoa .. koi problem to...\

Acp: nai Daya.. aisi koi baat nai tum jao or phir seedhay ghar jana thek hy...

Daya: thek hy sir... bye!

Acp: bye! Or dhehan rakhna..

Daya: g sir..

Acp(after seeing Daya going out , he returned his attention toward Rajat) :Rajat tum ny ghar nai jana kia

Rajat: nai sir bus kam hatam kr k nikalny hi wala hun

Acp: acha or baki sub...

Rajat: sir m ny sub ko un ka kam hatam hony par bajh diya, kun sir koi kam tha...

Acp: nai Rajat ... kuch nai... bas tum kam hatam kr k niklo..

Rajat: or sir app..

Acp: haan m b bas thori dair m nikalta hun...

Rajat: ok sir!...(or kuch dair bad wo kam complete kr k nikal jata hy)

Thori dair Abhi or Daya ko sochny or hamoshi sy ansoo bahany k bad Acp sir b beauru sy nikal jaty hain...

**_In forensic lab:_****_  
_**Daya enters and sees Tarika working with Salunkhe... he goes near to them...

Daya: kia baat hy Salunkhe sir app udass lag rahy hain...

Salunkhe(getting interrupted as he is in deep thoughts): haan kia hua?

Daya: sir.. m ny pocha kia hoa app pareshan ho.. kia phir sy girl friend sy larai hoi hy...

Salunkhe: (hiding his emotions and try to divert him by making sad face) han yaar.. wasy tum kun aye thy...

Daya: sir m or Tarika bahar dinner p ja rahy hain to kia hum ja sakty hain...

Salunkhe: ha bhai jao...

Daya: kia baat y sir.. ap ny Tarika ko forann permission dy di jany ki... agar Abhi hota to ap bilkul na daty...

Salunkhe: (getting sad and murmuring to himself) agar Abhi hota to na... pr wo nai hy

Tarika: sir app ny kuch kaha...

Salunkhe: (skipping out from the trance) nai..nai to tum log jao orsanbhal k jana...

Daya and Tarika both: ok sir... and while going out

Daya said to Tarika: pta nai ye in dono ko kia ho gaya hy abhi jab m aa raha tha to Acp sahib b mjy sanbhl k rahny ko kah rahy thy...

Tarika: acha... shayad Abhi nai hy to iss liya..

Daya: han ho sakta chalo chalty hai ... and they moved out completely

**_In forensic lab..._**

Salunkhe: Abhi bachy... boht mushkil hy in dono sy chuppana b or in ko sanbhalna b ...( thinking) pta nai jb.. jb inai pta chaly ga to kia ho ga... and saying this he also moved out from there...

******_Next Morning... _**

**_In Hospital:_**

Doctor entered inside Abhi's room...on that time Abhi is waking and is thinking about something... Doctor came near him and said to him...

Doctor: Mr. Abhijeet app kia soch rahy hain...

Abhi: han kuch nai ... doctor!

Doctor: ( helping him to sit on the bed with help of pillows and give cushion under his arm...) agar app chaho to app apnay dil ki bat muj sy share kar sakty hain...app ka man halka ho jaye ga iss sy.. magar agar app chahain to warna nai...

Abhijeet: doctor! aisi koi bat ai hy bs mjy apny bhai ki yaad a gai thi...

Doctor: aik min... ap k bhai ki... kahi wo Daya sir to nai hai na...

Abhijeet( smilingly):array! App ko kaisy pta chala...

Doctor: app dono ko kon nai janta ... pury shar ko pta hy app dono k bay m b or app ki dosti k bary m b...to kia m jaan sakta hun un k bary m...

Abhijeet: Kun nai doctor jb app itna kuch janty hain to...

Doctor: arry nai... Mr. Abhijeet... umm kia m app ko abhijeet kah sakta hun...

Abhijeet: g ..bilkul!

Doctor: Abhijeet ap mjy apna dost samj sakty hain ... to kai hum ... mera matlab hy aap muj sy dosti kr sakty hain...matlab jab tk app iss hospital m hai or mary patient hain wasy aik patient ki apny doctor sy dosti to nai hoti pr phir b...

Abhijeet: kun nai doctor or wasy b shayd issi tarah m khud ko sanbhal lun...

Doctor: O.k. to phir btaye k app ki or Daya sir ki friendship kb hoi... matlab itni gahri k...

Abhijeet: k hum aik dosry k liye jaan b day dain... hmari friendship ko to 16 saal ho chuky hain... or Daya hi mera sub kuch hy ab to or bus cid team hy mari family main ... or

Doctor: or wo kia nam laty hain dr. Salunkhe un ka haan .. Dr. Tarika... wo!

Abhijeet: ... ap ko kaisy pta chala...

Doctor: app k facial expressions sy... both chahty hain app unhain... oo.. agr app btana na chahin to koi bat nai..

Abhijeet: nai doctor.. aisi koi bat nai wo mari both achi dost hain ...

Doctor: thek hy Abhijeet !... mary bary m app janty hain dr. Varun nam hy mera or m app ka doctor hun iss hospital m kam karta hun etc.

Abhijeet: haan doctor.. m janta hun

Meanwhile Acp and Dr. Salunkhe enter inside the room and wished good morning to Abhi as well as doctor... both abhi and doctor answered them...

Dr. Salunkhe to Abhijeet: wah Abhijeet! Kia baat thy bary khush ho...

Abhi: Kun doctor saab! Mjy khush nai hoa chahye kia?(pouting and making face)

Dr. Salunkhe: arry! Main ny aisa kab kaha.. mai to chahta hu k.. k tum khush raho (getting emotional) or hansty raho...

Abhi( sensing his sadness): to phir app kun itna dukhi ho rahy ho... m to (sad).. khush hun... dakhain to...

Dr. Salunkhe: han.. janta hun k kitny khush ho...

Acp : (interrupting between) arry.. kia Salunkhe! Kia tum mary baty k peachy parry rahty ho, acha bhala fresh tha wo or tum.. tum phir sy shorou ho gaye ( moving toward Abhi) or beta! Kaisy ho tum!

Doctor instead of abhi: Acp sir app k baty bilkul thek hai or ap tension mat lain.. ye boht jald thek ho jain gy ( getting sad himself) or phir sy dr. Salunkhe ko tang kr sakain gy!kun Abhiheet...

Abhijeet: ha.. han doctor...

Doctor: Abhijeet ap phir sy udass ho rahy hain plzz himmat rakhain...

Abhijeet: ok doc.. nai hota udass..

Doctor: (to Acp and dr. Salunkhe) app log itminan rakhain jb tk ye yahan hain in ka pura khayal rakha jaye ga ( to Abhi) ok ... Abhijeet .. m chalta hun bye!

Abhi: bye!

Acp: abhi .. kia baat hy...

Abhi: sir...kuch nai wasy hi Daya k bary m soch raha ha to doctor muj sy batain krny laga or mary sath dosti kr li...

Dr. Salunkhe: arry wah Abhi..tum ny to yaha b dosti kar li... aik kia kum tha.. k

Abhi: arry doctor saab .. ye to sirf dost hain jb k wo .. wo to mari jaan hy..\

Dr. Salunkhe: han han.. jaanta hu, or achi baat hy bacchy..(NAUGHTILY) yahan koi to ho ga jo tum ko bardasht kary ga...

Abhi: Dr. Saab app..ahhh(and a scream raised out from his mouth.. both dr. Salunkhe and Acp rushed towards him and try to settle him.. dr. Salukhe called the doctor at once..and doctor after coming there , checked Abhi.. and said to both)

Doctor: gabhrany ki koi baat nai... bas stress ki waja sy or sir p lagi choot k karan hy ( turnig to Abhi) or Abhijeet app zada hilain mat warna pain bar jaye ga and after asking ward boy to help Abhi to lay down and giving him injection with some more instructions.. He went out.

Dr. Salunkhe again: sorry Abhijeet.. mari waja sy tum.. tumain phir sy pain ...( and he started weeping again)

Abhi: ary! Salunkhe saab... ap( in pain) app phir sy ro ra..rahy ho...app plzz roin mat.. mjy ahh.. mjy kuch nai hoa m thek hun bas wo zara sar dard..

Acp: zra sar dard han... zra sar dard.. to ye kia hy abhi.. beta tum ab nai bolo gy bas aram karo hum chalty hain ba.. bad m aa jain gy..

_and they started to move when Abhi tries to sit and in this try he hurted himself again and a loud ahhhhhhhhh came out of his mouth ,,,, on hearing his scream they turned toward him and see him trying to sit... thry ran back to him, and hold him... while scolding him on his act..._

Acp: abhi... ye kia harkat thi abhi tumhai lag jati to... beta hum .. hum tmhain khona nai chahty apni halat dakho or...

_( he started crying... Abhi trying to put his hand on Acp's hand who is sitting with him on the bed.. but failed miserably .. as he is not able to do so because of ...Salunkhe seeing that came close to Abhi and after taking his hand in his own,, Gave it in Acp's hand.. and patted on his shoulder saying:_

Salunkhe: Pradyuman... ab bas b karo wo preesahn ho raha hy jo uss k liya thek nai tum janty ho na dakkho us ko .. or uss sy bat karo... plzzz

On the other hand Abhi is just trying to stop his emotions and guiltiness in himself.. Acp Praduman after seeing him like his just hugged by taking him in his arms...and ask him

Acp: abhi.. mat karo aisa.. mat karo plzz .. tum janty ho aisa karny sy tumhain takleef ho gi na to phir,, dakho main ny khud ko both mushkil sy sanbhala hy ab aisa mat karo wahan Daya ko dakhta hun or yahan tumhain iss haal m to mera dil rota hy bacchy... plzzzz

Abhi: sorry sir m really sorry..ainda aisa ai karun ga.. par sir app mjy abhi chorr k mat jain,,,, mjy both yad aati hy Daya ki sir bht zada...sir.. wo thek to hy na sir... mera Daya tek hy na sir or Tarika.. wo b thek hy na sir or baki sub ... btain na sir...

Acp and Salunkhe smiled on his behaviour and Acp said: han han!thek hain tmhara Daya b or Tarika b or baki sub b...

Salunkhe: blky raat ko Daya or Tarika dinner pr b gaye thy

Abhi: ain.. par wo kun...

Acp: wo iss liya k wo dono tumhain both zada miss karny lagy hain tumhari bat b nai hoi na un sy iss liye Daya Tarika ko ly gaya ta k uss ki bhabi udass na ho or us ka apna dil b shant ho saky...

Abhi: han sir.. m khud b un dono ko milna chahta hu par youn nai...

Salunkhe: to phone to kr hi skty ho na

Abhi: sir mera cell us accident m toot gaya hy or dosra m lun ga nai ku k ab wo mary kam ka nai...

Acp: kun abhi...

Abhi: sir ab m kaisy...

Salunkhe: to arry wo doctor hy na uss sy help ly lo... kun k agar mary ya Acp k number sy karo gy to unhain shak ho jaye ga na...

Acp: haan .. Abhi wasy b wo tumhara dost ban gaya hy or yahi thek rahy ga... aisy un dono ko shak b nai ho ga...

_Same time Acp sir receives a call from Daya about a new case and also about where he is... Acp told him tht he has a work so he is coming in office in half hour aNd ask him to go on investigation site... he will reach there soon,, saying this he disconnected the call and turn toward Abhi... _

Acp:abhi.. beta... Daya ka phone tha, filhall humy jana ho ga bad m aty hain,,,, thek hy

Abhi: g sir .. ap jaiye... or case p dheyan degeya ga or mari fikar mat kijya ga m thek hun

Salunkhe:(sarcastically) han janty hain k app thek hain... aram krna ok zada mat hilna plzzzz or ab tum so jao..

Acp: ok beta dhayan rakhna or so jana

Saing this they left room and abhi after sensing emptiness of room tries to divert his mind by remembering his and daya's togetherness dozed off due to the seductive, which doctor has given him before...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**guys so sorry for late update actually i was busy... or iss chapter m doctor or abhi ki frankness dikhai hy bcz i want to have a friend of him ,... abhi ko akila chorna acha ai laga mjy iss liye khair that's my opinion ... ap ko kia lgas btay k liya rewiewlazmi kijya ga...Bint-e-Abid!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: dear readers... i know it looks like m dragging it but kia karun i want to make it complete ... and i my cards it would be complete if i will show all the things I waana show,,, so if somebody thought it to be so he has full azadi to think it but for me it's my majboori so plzz bsardasht it and after reading it tell me ... now have a good reading... gonna go...

**CHAPTER 6**

**_IN BEAURU_**

ACP sir enters in beauru with Dr. Salunkhe. Here Daya gave them all info about case and handed over the case to ACP sir. ACP sir after taking all info about it, starts giving instructions to all officers about case and then went into his cabin with Dr. Salunkhe. They both talked there for about 15 mins then Dr. Salunkhe leaved from there. While doing the convo and also after it ACP sir seems to be disturbed and also restless, he eventually sees towards Daya at regular intervals. Then he got busy in case as usual taking aside all his worries and problems... on the other hand Daya starts his work but at a point he unintentionally called Abhijeet but after realizing his mistake, he scolded him self and suddenly went out of beauru. After some time he re-entered in beauru and goes toward the desk which is exactly opposing his desk and sit there, while sitting there, he opened the PC placed on the desk and start to look at the picture on desktop, it is the picture of Abhi... his big bro, his soul, his best friend and his jaan. When he was seeing the picture.. a smile came on his face and disappeared instantly on remembering that Abhi is not there with him but is on a mission from last whole month.

On seeing Daya's condition all officer became sad because they are also missing their Abhijeet sir who is not there with them and all prayed for his safety and return also( not being aware of his condition)... Abhi's voice surrounded the beauru ...all get astonished to hear it.. and begin to stare at door but seeing no one there suddenly, they all turned their gaze towards Daya who is sitting in same pose... once again the voice appeared and this time they realized that it is coming from Daya's side as Daya's cell is ringing having Abhi's laughter. Seeing no movement in him, Freddy went near him and called him ... Daya realized his presence in beauru and asked Freddy about the matter. Freddy told him about his call, Daya seeing the unkown number picked up the phone...on the phone .. a voice came which made him relaxed and refreshed...

The voice: hello.. Daya!

Daya: hello... Abhi( surprised)Abhi.. tum !

Abhi(on otherside): han Daya.. m ...Abhijeet hi hun!

Daya: abhi... tum kaisy ho... or kahan ho,,, kab ao gy tum ... or kitny din lagain gy... boss! Jaldi ao na...

Abhi: arry Daya! sans to ly yaar... m thek hun(controlling his voice) or yaar aram sy bat kr!

Listening Abhijeet's name all became alert, as they all want to talk with him but after seeing Daya's impatience they all smiled on this...

Daya: Abhi wo sub choro.. mjy ye btao tum kab wapis aa rahy ho...

Abhi: Daya... m mission hatm hoty hi aa jaon ga... or mission kb hatam ho ga... I don't know... acha wo chor to ye bta to thek to hy na ... tujay dard to nai hota na ab us zakahm m or to dawa to ly raha hy na or khana thek sy khata hy na or proper rest b ly raha hy na tu haan .. bta na(listening his giggle he asked in anger)tu hans kun raha hy btata kun nai hy !

Daya: aby! Aram sy pocho na... mjy lagta hy kaam m b tmhain main hi yaad ata hunga...

Abhi: haan Daya... to sach main both yaad aa raha hy( getting sad)

Daya: to phir wapis aa jao na boss!

Abhi: (controlling him) m kaisy aa sakta hun... acha to bta na

Daya: haan baba! Ly raha hu rest. Kha raha hun dawai or thek sy diet b ... tum peechay chor jo gaye ho in sub ko( making face on remembreing previous day's incident) mera dhehan rakhny ko,,,

Abhi(listening this smiled and then) : hummm... or baki sub kaisy hain, Acp sir Dr saab, or baki b

Daya: or Tarika g b ! kun Abhi... arry sub thek hain

Abhi: ( after listening this)acha Daya! mjy jana hy abhi iss liye m rakhta hun or m tmhain khud call karun ga isi num sy ... ok bye!( and he cut the phone)

Daya: Abhi... ruko na... Abhi..Abhi...( making face)kat diya...

After the call he feeled relaxed about Abhijeet... then all team came to him and Rajat asked him

Rajat: sir kia kaha Abhijeet sir ny! Kaisy hain wo or kab tk aa rahy hain wapis...

Daya : wo thek hy ... wapis kab tak aye ga pta nai kun k uss ak mission extend ho gaya hy(getting sad)

Rajat(seeing him sad) :sir app udass na hun Abhi sir aa ajin gy jald hi...and thy all go back to their desks after seeing him better...

On their desks...

Freddy to Sachin: aacha hoa abhi sir ka phone aa gaya ab Daya sir aram sy hun gy

Sachin: han Freddy... sahi kaha ... bas ab sir ajldui wapis aa jain ... and they resumed their work.

IN HOSPITAL:

Abhi: ( after giving cell back to doctor): thank u doctor!

Doctor: arry,,, thank u kiss ab tak main app ka dost hun .. to itna to kr skta hun na

Abhi: sorry.. m bhol gaya...

Doctor: it's ok wassy kia kaha uho ny wo kaisy ahin or dawai,,, kun

Abhi: wo thek hy.. or dawai is liya k mary Apany mission p jany sy pahly Daya ko bullet lag gai thi... to iss liya...( getting sad)

Doctor: oh! Acha ... pr agr wo thek hain to app itny dukhi kun hain...

Abhi: doctor... m ussy milna chahta hun wo both udass hy ..

Doctor:to mill lijya na... m Acp sir sy kah deta hun...

Abhi: nai ... doctor nai... m iss halat m nai milon ga uss sy... wo tot jaye ga mjy yun dakh k ... jo muj sy bardasht nai ho ga...

Doctor: ok... thek hy... but alz app tension mat lain unhain kuch nai ho ga app ka pyar jo un k sath hy... m chalta hun...

Abhi:ok doctor... and doctor goes out from there leaqvig abhi in his thoughts...

**IN BEAURU:**

Acp sir has seen the scene. They knew about the situation of Daya and also the whole team as they all are missing Abhi badly. But he found no guts in himself to tell them about him or can say his coindition; so and ACP sir with the help of Doctor Varun are tryig their best that Abhi can't feel himself alone. Three days past like this and Acp with Salunkhe goes to hospital for spend sometime with Abhi. Daya with other team members tries to sort out about this but get no clue or other answer rather then k "wo aik kaam hy" they are really tensed now. Not only the team but also Tarika as Salunkhe sir is not telling her any thing excpt leaving the lab in hurry,very time when Acp sir call him. It goes like this till 14th of faburary,,,the valentines day... a day of lovers.

**ON 14****TH**** FABURARY:**

Tarika is sittig inside the lab thinking about the previous year's valentine day... when her valentine ,,her abhijeet was with her ,how he made the day special for her... she goes in the back :  
(flash back)

_The bright morning started and her eyes get opened by the sun rays coming inside from the window panel which is slightly opened... a beautiful little bird is chripping outside on the tree branch... she get out of her bed and goes near to the window... seeing outside her eyes caught a glimpse of a gift pack which is laid beside the window bar.. she picked it up and come back on the bed.. opened the box and find a beautiful red saree in it, picking up the saree she found a card beneath it having a message written on it __" __FOR MY CURLY BEAUTY... ON A VERY SPECIAL DAY... FROM A" __she is glad on having such a beautiful gift from a beautiful person... after getting ready, she goes inside the kitchen to make her breakfast but inside kitchen , she found another gift pack , she opened it and found a heart shape cake in it... she got astonished on this... then after her breakfast. When she opened the main door she found a bouqet beside the door and in her car she found a big teady bear holding a heart. Now she is sure who is doing all this .she gladly went into the lab and found another gift there. In evening she got a text of getting ready for a surprise from an unknown number,,, she got tense as all the things which she got, since morning have no name except the initial __**"**_**_A_****_"_****_._**_and Abhi has not done that as he is on a mission with Daya and Rajat. Fighting with this, she went to har house early as there was no case on that time. At night time when she was eating popcorn inside her room along with watching movie, suddenly the light failed and it goes black in house, she tried to find candle but a person grabbed her from behind and blindfolded her and picking her from room led her toward a vehicle. After putting her inside he drived the car from there to a hilly type place. Atlast he picked her again and take her to the edge and make her sit on the chair placed there. The man came infront of her and hold her hand and put a ring inside her finger and breclet around her wrist. Atlast he opened her eyes and spoke firmly:__I LOVE YOU TARIKA G!... __listening his voice she sees him and hugged him as she was not believing on her eyes . Abhijeet has done this with great care and style that she doesn't know about his arriving back. After this they both have a dance ad dinner arranged by Abhi. _

She skipped out of her thoughts by the voiceof who is callig her... seeing her smiling DR. Salunkhe asked her:

Dr. Salunkhe : Tarika! What happened.. kahan khoi hoi ho tum?

Tarika( after getting out of the trance):kuch nai sir ... kahin nai... bas wo.. wo Abhijeet ki yaad aa gai thi mjy...

Salunkhe: haan! Bacchy... yad to sub ko aa rahi hy .uss ki ... but wo thek ho jaye to aa jaye ga...

Tarika: sir kya matlab .. wo thek ho jaye ... kia hoa ussy ap ko kuch pta hy kia...

Salunke( getting caught): murmuring to himself: arey main ny kiun kah diya us sy wada karny k bawajood kaisy snbhalon ab ...

Tarika: btayie na sir Abhi kahan hy kaisa hy wo... app ko pta hy na..

Salunkhe: ( acting if was surprised) ain .. mjy pta hy.. ain Tarika mjy kaisy pts ho ga wo.. wo to mission p hy a or ACP kah raha tha k us ka mission extend ho gaya hy main to bas ye kah raha tha k wo thek ho bas or to kuch nai kaha main ny...

Tarika: really sir! app yahi kaha na...

Salunkhe: haan tarika... or waisy b main tum sy jhoot kun bolon ga or wo b Abhijeet k bary main haan (somewhat showing anger)

Tarika: m sorry sir!

Salunkhe: it's ok beta... bas agy sy khayal rakhna

By the tone of Salunkhe, Tarika guessed that he is also missing Abhijeet and his fights with him.. and then wentto resume his work..

**IN BEAURU:**

Daya is sitting on his desk watching Abhi's desk which is placed rightly in front of his desk and remembering the previous year when abhi asked him yhat he will help him poroposing to shreya if he want this: ( flash back)

_Abhi: daya yar abb kia hoa tou ny uss sy kaha kun nai..._

_Daya: abhi... kia bat kar rahy ho.. main main kaisy kahun uss sy mjy to abhi tak meri apni feelings hi smj nai aa rahi hain to uss ko kia kahun k Shreya mjy meri apni feeling smj nai aa rahi hain or mjy lagta hy mjy tum sy pyar ho gaya hy but that's an opinion which Abhi has given jb k... m not conform...aisy kahun uss sy han ( making face and pouting)_

_Abhi: ( while trying top stop his laughter): wah bahi... wah!_

_Daya: ab hansna band kary ga ya..._

_Abhi: ok ok... baba ab nai hanso ga bas tum ab apna mood sedha karo yaar..._

_Daya: wada na ..._

_Abhi: haan yaar ...wada... ab nai karon ga... lakin yaar problem kia hy..._

_Daya: boss!.. abhi m khud b clear nai hoon to ussy kai kahun..._

_Abhi: kia..._

_Daya: haan yaar..._

_Abhi: ok..to ye bat hy agar meri help chahye to bol,..._

_Daya: abhi nai... _

_Abhi: really ..._

_Daya: haan yaar jab chahye ho gi to bta don ga..._

_Abhi: sure.. na to btaye ga na ..._

_Daya: haan yaar ... wasy b tu to iss cheez m degree holder hy na _

_Abhi:( guessing his taunt) han yaar ye to hy... wasy mjy btana zaror... tari kahtir ye Abhijeet kuch b kar dy ga..._

_Daya( teasing him): acha g... kia kar skty hain jnab mery liya..._

_Abhi: jou tu chahe Daya... agr jan b mang ly to wo b...(and stopped by Daya who has put hi shand on abhi's mouth)_

_Daya: chup... bas chup Boss... or ainda aisa kabhi mat kahna tum mery liya sub kuch ho boss mjy kuch nai chahye... tu kafi hy mari liya bass kabhi akila na chorna mjy kbhi b.._

_Abhi: nai choron ga tjy chahy to kahy b to ...ab khush._

_Daya: haan Boss!( and he huged him tightly while driving)_

_Abhi: daya! Marwaye ga kia... abhi hi...(and Daya leaved him smilingly) (flash back over)_

Thinking about this a smile came on his face a pure smile... seeing him smiling like this, Sherya come toward him and asked:

Sherya: kia baa thy daya sir!... ap khudhi muskura rahy hain...

Daya: kuch nai Sherya, bas woi Abhi ki bat yaad aa gai thi

Sherya: boht miss kar rahy hain abhi sir ko na app

Daya: haan boht zada... Boss boht yad aa rha hy..

Sherya: wo aa jain gy sir.. kun k unn sy b kahan raha jata hy app k baghair

Daya: boht achy sy janti ho...

Sherya: itny arsy m itna to jaan skti hun na...

Daya: sherya.. plz aisy hi smajti rahna... wo mari zindagi m sub sy pahly hy or ye tum janti hi ho gi...

Sherya:han sir... or mjy kia hum sub ko pta hy or naz b hy iss bat p ...

Daya: (thinking and smiling) boss tum ny bilkul thek kaha tha wo boht achy sy smajti hy hum dono k rishty ko bass ab tum jaldi aa gao mjy tmhari help chahye ussy propose krny mai akhir tum barry bhai ho or experience rakhty ho..(while he is thinking he uttered some words loudly)

Sherya(listening his murmur... )sir app y kuch kaha

Daya(instantly coming out of thoughts) nai nai nai to ... chalo kahi bahar chalty hain waisy bkaam to hy nai to...

Shreya: ok ! sir

And they both moved out from there

**In hospital :**

Abhijeet is also thinking same sort of things and smiling to himself...but after realizing his own stature become sad ... realizing doctor's presence he controlled over himself and start talkig with the doctor...

Two more days past like that but on that day when ACP got a call and after dialing to some person he rushed out istantly without telling anything to someone ... this made Daya suspecisous about Acp that he is hiding something from him... it remind him previous days and also Acp sir's odd behaviour toward him... he thinks of it and something clicked in his mind...

**A/N:so guys this is the chapter... on special day of valentine... i tried to do justice to it but as you all are the judges so jugde it... and what thing cliked in Daya's mind... guess it and tell me through your reviews... m waiting bye...!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So guys! That's the next chapter... wait I m not gonna reveal the truth but something is gonna happen in it... be ready!... here gonna go...**

**CHAPTER 7:**

In previous chap we read that acp sir left the beauru after attending a call and Daya on his departure like this get suspicious now next...

**IN HOISPITAL:**

The doctor is moving in his cabin with a lot of tension on his face. He is waiting for someone impatiently and wants to meet them early.

IN BEAURU:

The entire officer gets worried on this sudden departure of ACP from the beauru. They sensed something fishy in his behaviour and are noticing him from many days. Since ACP is looking worried already so they are not asking him any type of queries like this and also not to Daya because they are aware of his sadness. But today when after many days, they found Daya in a good mood they all went close to him and tried to ask him about all this matter. So Rajat being senior most after Daya tried to start a convo with his senior:

Rajat: sir...

Daya: haan Rajat... bolo kia bat hy (talking in a cool manner)

Rajat: wo sir... darsal mjy app sy kuch bat karni thi..

Daya: han... bolo Rajat ...koi preshani hy..

Rajat: haan sir... wo m Acp sir ki bat kar raha tha...

Daya: ACP sir ki... kia hoa sir ko (he get worried about it)

Rajat: sir... acp sir ko kuch nai hoa.. basss u ki routine kuch ajeeb si ho gai hy or wo zada waqt kisi soch m ghum rahty hain..

Daya: haan Rajat... note to main ny b kia hy kai bar... or pochny ki koshish b ki hy... pr sir har baar tal jaty hain baat ko...

All other officers also gather near to them as in this time nobody have work to do as from past two days no new case is reported to cid and all officers are completing their pending works ... which ended today and now they all are free. So all came together to talk on this topic...

Freedy: sir m ye baat kai din sy note ka raha hun k jab b unhain call ati hy to wo preshan sy ho jaty hain ya foran hi bahr chaly jaty hain or ye call un to takriban pechly aik week sy aa rahi hain..

Daya: aik week sy... tumhain kaisy pata chala iss ka Freddy!

Freddy: sir baat ye hy k peechly aik week sy main sir ko dakh raha hun wo both presahn or udass rahty hain...

Sachin: haan sir... or na sirf preeshan blky wo boht gum sum sy rahty hain koi baat pocho to wo baaz dafa blank lgty hain bilkul...

Daya: par mujy to nai laga...

Purvi: wo iss liya sir k app hi zada chezain handle kar rhy ho iss waqt or dosra Abhi sir k na hony sy app b to udass ho...

Daya: haan waqai m mjy Abhi both yaad aa raha hy...

All team: hamain b sir,

Daya: acha wo choro or kuch pta cahla kia...

Sherya and Nikhil: sir main ny b aik bat not ki hy (a smile came on all team's lips as they both said the same... in one go...)

Daya: arry aram sy aik koi boly phir dosra...

Sherya: sir mai ny note kia hy ... ACP sir jab office main hoty hain agar app b uss samay office m hu to wo app ko hi observe kar rahy hoty hain aksar.

Daya: mjy... par wo kun...

Mean time Tarika entered the beauru and asked about ACP sir's presence:

Tarika: good noon guys...

All team: good noon ...

Tarika: (to Daya) Daya Acp sir kahan hain...

Daya: kun Tarika... kharait to hy na...

Tarika: hariat nai hy Daya.. wo m Salunkhe sir ko ly k both pareshan hun...

Rajat: pr wo kun...

Tarika: actually Rajat... wo Salunkhe sir bina btaye hi kahi chaly gaye hain...

Purvi: chaly gaye hain... Kia matlab..

Tarika: actually sir kafi dino sy both preshan sy rahty hain pochti hon to btaty b ni hain bss mjy mera khayal rakhny ko kahty rahty hain...

Vineet: khayal rakhny ko par kun?

Tarika: pta nai...

Daya: aik mint... aik mint Tarika... arry tum ny uss din b to btaya tha or Salunkhe sir ny mujy b to kah tha na...or sir... Acp sir b yahi to kar rahy ain ajj kal..

Tarika: filhal...wo choro... mjy sir ki tension ho rahi hy...

Sherya: Tarika... relax... wo kisi kam sy gaye hugy...

Tarika: par mjy aisa nai lagta Shreya...

Pankaj: wo kun Dr. Tarika:

Tarika: WO iss liya k sir kaam kar rahy thy... Phir unhain achanak aik phone aya or wo preshan ho gaye or phir foran hi chaly gaye bina kuch btaye hi.. or boht jaldi m gaye wo yahan tak k kam ko samaita b nai...

Daya: Tarika...aik mint...unhain phone aya tha kisi ka or phir wo chaly gaye..

Tarika: Haan daya...

Rajat: Daya sir...ACP sir b to aisy hi gaye hain... uhain b phone aya or wo jaldi sy nikal gaye...

Nikhil: haan sir...

Daya: Tarika.. kia Salunkhe sir pechly dino b aisa hi karty rahy..

Tarika: haa Daya..

Freedy: kab sy..

Tarika: kareeban pechly aik hafty sy...

Pankaj: sir ACP sir b to aisy hi krrahy hain na

Daya: Freddy..tum ny kaha ky phone aty hi sir preshan ho jaty hain tum ny pta kia kis number sy ati hy phone unhain..

Freddy: g sir.. m ny pta kia tha aik hi number sy call aty thy unhain..

Rajat: aik hi number sy...

Freddy: Han sir or wo b rozana aik hi time p...

Daya: ye chakar kia hy... Freddy pta kia ye number kahan ka hy...

Freddy: g sir...

Daya: kahan ka?

Freddy is about to answer but Daya's phone rang on the same moment, he picked up the phone after seeing the i.d, it's Acp sir.. Who is saying that he will come late as he is busy some where... Daya said ok to it and then resumed the talk...

Daya: to hum kahan tak pohnchy thy... han Freddy tum bta rahy thy uss number ky bary m jahan sy sir ko phone ata tha... kahan ka hy wo number?

Freedy: hospital ka...

All team: (shocked) hospital ka...

Freedy: Han... Hospital ka...

Rajat: kon sy hospital ka...

Freddy: city hospital ka...

Daya: aik minute... abhi jab sir mujh sy bat kar rahy thy to peachy sy kafi awwazain aa rahi thin... Jaisy k wo kisi hospital wagira m hun...

Tarika: kahin ye dono waheen to nai gaye...

Daya: ho skta hy... Tarika...

Nikhil: pr sir... hospital m aisa kon ho ga jo sir itna preshan rahty hain or roz hi wahan sy calls b ati hai unhain..

Daya: Nikhl.. ye to wahi ja k pta chaly ga...

Rajat: ( surprisingly) kia sir hum acp sir ka peecha karain gy...

Daya: haan.. Rajat... Jana to pary ga chalo chalty hain...

Purvi: pr sir agar koi case wagira aa gaya to..

Daya: ye b thek kah rahi ho...Aisa karty hain main Tarika, Freddy or Sachin jaty hai baki tum log office main he raho jo b hua tum logo ko btaty rahy gain...

Rajat: thek hy sir app log jain hum yaha dakh lai gy...

Daya: thek hy (and thay four went to solve the mistery)

**IN HOSPITAL:**

ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhe reached the hospital and they both rushed towards Abhijeet's room. There they find Abhijeet sleeping. Then they both moved towards the cabin of Doctor Varun and found him in deep thinking. As they both entered, the doctor came back from his thought into senses and welcomed they both seated on the chairs, Dr. Salunke initiated with the talk

: KIA baa thy Doctor Varun ... app ny hamain itni hurry m ku bulaya hy...

Doctor: darasal sir mjy app logon sy Abhijeet k bary main bat karni thi.

Acp (in worried tone) : Abhijeet k bary main... Kia hua doctor wo thek to hy na...

Doctor: yahi bat hy Acp sir... wo thek nai hain... both disturb hai or kafi tension b ly rahy hain... or app janty hai k tension un k liye kitni khatarnak hy... ajj b wo aik dum sy soty m uth gaye or chilany lagy... shayad wo kisi bat ko ly kar boht disturb ho rahy hain or zada move karny ki waja sy kal b un k zakham main sy khoon nikalna shoro ho gaya tha or iss k baiss unhain phir sy dard shoro ho gaya...

Acp: to doctor ap ny hamain btaya kun nai..

Doctor: kun k Abhijeet ny hi app ko btany sy mana kia tha..

: ab kaisa hy wo..

Doctor: ab wo kal sy bahter hain but uss pain or movement ki Waja sy unhain high fever hy... isi liya main ny kal sy unhain sedation p rakha hoa hy ta k wo thora relax rahain...

Acp: ab chinta ki koi baat to nai hy na..

Doctor: chinta ki bat hy Acp sir... wo apny bhai ko both yad kar rahy hain or soty m b unhain hi bula rahy hain.. aisa lagta hy jaisy unhai kisi cheez ka darr hy shayad Daya k dorr jany ka khoof... wo unhain apny pass any ko kah rahy hain bar bar..

Acp: Daya ko..

Doctor: haan Daya sir ko wo sirf un k bary m bat kar rahy hain or uhain hi rook rahy hain... jab main ny kaha to kahny lagy k main uss sy aisy nai milna chahta wo tot gaye ga...

Acp: (having tear in his eyes) kun k janta to hai us ko... zra si bat p hi dono itny pareshan ho jaty hia or ab to...khair kitni dair tk usy hosh a jay ga!

Doctor: yahi koi 15/20 min main...wo kal say hi so rahy hain... kun k main ny unhain high dose di the ...wasy sir aik bat puchun.

Dr. Salunkhe: pouchain

Doctor: ye Dr Tarika kon hain...I mean Abhijeet ki kya lagti hain.

Dr. Salunkhe: kun?

Doctor: agar koi masla hai to main nai pouchta...bs wo Abhijeet sotey hoey Daya k sath us ka name bhi ly rahy thy is liya...

Dr. Salukhe: bati hai wo meri or Abhijeet ka us say both gahra taluq hy... I mean... wo ussy pasand karta hai.

Doctor: main ny bhi yhi andaza lagaya tha, un k chehry p hony wali chamak or glow say

Acp: glow say kia matlab?

Doctor: jab bhi wo Daya k bary m bat karty hai to un ka chehry py aik pyaara sa expression ata hai, jo un k pyar or mazboot bonding ko show karta hy...or jab bhi Tarika ka name laity hai un chehry p aik alag si chamak or glow a jata hai.

Both Acp and Salunkhe smiled on this. Mean while nurse entered and tell them about Abhijeet that now he is in conscious. So Doctor with both of them went towards his room...

On the other side, four people entered in the hospital and start searching for some people their. Suddenly one of them stopped at a room and stand still outside the door of the room... all other looked towards him who has a stern expression on his face... and a great pain can be seen in his eyes which he is not blinking at all... all look at him and then toward the room which is closed and voice of some people is coming from the room as the person is standing in front of the glass present in the door so the other people are only able to hear the voice and they recognize the voice they all had recognized it .. It is the voice of the same person... yes it is the voice of their deary...

**IN ABHIJEET'S ROOM: **

ACP with both the doctors entered in the room and they three wished Abhijeet. Abhijeet smiled on it. He is looking much weaker and pale that day... his eyes are red due to over sleep and also because of the high fever. Also he is looking sad.

ACP asked him: Abhijeet... Kaisy ho beta... or kia baat hy itna bukhar kaisy ho gaya tmhain...

Abhijeet dropped his head down...

Acp: Abhijeet... bachy btao na kia hoa?

He doesn't answer it and remained silent. Tears start forming in his eyes and start shedding rapidly seeing this goes near to him and asked

Salunkhe: kia hoa Abhijeet tum ro kun rahy ho.. Daya or Tarika ki yaad aa arhi hy kia... Abhijeet just nodded his head in yes and Dr. Salunkhe hugged him tightly so he can shed the tears which he is storing inside his heart from so many days...

ACP two started weeping but he controlled it as they can do but it is not good for Abhijeet.

Dr. Salukhe: bas beta wo dono thek hain.

Abhi: main janta hun sir... but main un say milna chata hun.

ACP: to main bula laita hun.

Abhi: nai sir wo dono toot jay gain... main sab kuch bardasht kar sakta hun but un ko yun tootay hua dekhta bardasht nai kar sakta main.

ACP: Abhijeet...unhain kabhi na kabhi pta chalna hi hy to abhi hi ku nai...

Abhijeet: sir... abhi nai... kam az kam us waqt tak nai... jab jab tk m kisi kabil nai ho jata dobara...

: Abhi... beta ye tum kia kah rahy ho tum... tum kabil ku nai ho...

Abhijeet: Dr. Saab.. ab main kissi kabil kaha hun .. khud sy uth kar beth b nai skta or app kah rahy hain.. k m kabil hun.. main.. main..

Acp (sternly): chup..Chup Abhijeet bilkul chup... ye tum kia kah rahy ho janty ho... tum kia kah rahy ho pta b hy,,,

Abhijeet: par sir app janty to hu...

Acp: janta hun or ye bhi janta hun k tum bilkun thek ho jao gy kuch aie smj main..

Abhi: par sir...

Doctor: (to Abhi) Acp sir thek kah rahy hain bilkul Abhijeet... App thek ho jao gy bilkul or ye app umeed ku choor rahy ho itny ... app to boht practical ho to phir itni unpractical soch kun...

Abhi: doctor...

Doctor: Abhijeet app tension mat lain app thek ho jao jy hum janty hain ... or plz bas tension mat lai app (and he called Wardboy to help Abhijeet in sitting) then he asked him to b happy and comfortable...

And they four start talking on other issuses.

**THE OUTSIDE ROOM**

The other people recognised the voice. The man infront of door stepped back and the other see inside the room and became shocked on the scene.

**IN SIDE ROOM: **

ACP: Abhi... beta bas tum tension mat lo.

Doctor checking Abhi and writing something on the board and then asked Abhijeet something smilingly. Suddenely some one open the door and barked in the room that person in the room ACP and Dr. Salunkhe get shocked and asked as.

ACP: Daya! tum log.

And Abhijeet tried to see towards the side from where the door voice came.

Daya seeing Abhijeet, came in shock and then rushed towards outside.

ACP (shouted loudly running behind him): Dayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**A/N: so kya dakh liya day any jo wo iss tarh bhag gaya wahan sy... janany k liye wait for next chap and also guess it from your own... plz guess it and review itttttttttt plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hyy guys now be ready to get shocked... from the revealing of the ssseeccret and... Hold your seats... Tie your seat belts and put something which you can grab on the revealation of truth and after reading it plzzzzzzzzzz don't get panicked... So here we gonna go!**

**CHAPTER 8:**

In previous chap we read that Daya and team tried to search about Acp sir's and Dr Saab absence and then they went to the place where they ought to be present...They finally reached there and saw an unexpected scene there after which Daya ran from there... now next

ACP: Dayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

And he ran behind him. As Daya ran out from their, Salunkhe saw Tarika, Freddy and Sachin there, standing in a great shock, he went towards them and touched Tarika, who came in her senses by his touch and after seeing him, unbelievingly pointed towards Abhijeet, whose condition started getting worse after hearing Daya's name from Acp's mouth and also sensing Daya's presence there. After it when Dr. Salunkhe called Tarika's name loudly he became aware of her presence also and with this his condition started worsening more... Doctor Varun at once rushed towards him. Here Tarika after pointing towards Abhijeet again saw with disbeliefing eyes and rushed out of the room.. tried to stop her but she goes out from her hand... Sachin and Freddy are seeing this in a total silent mood.. as they both are not sensing anything except of seeing badly injured Abhijeet whose condition is worsening now. touched them both and they came back in their senses... on the same time Dr. Varun called him and before going towards him he called Ssachin:

Salunkhe: Sachin... tum zara Tarika k peechay jao plzzzz! ( and he rushed towards Abhijeet to whom Doctor is trying to do calm.)

Dr. Salunkhe: Dr. Varun kia hoa... Abhijeet bachy hosh m aao ,,,Abhijeet is going into unconscious slowly and his pulse rate run fastly, his B.P also shooted up and pain started in his head again ... after some time he completely went unconscious in Salunkhe's arm... Salunkhe again called his name loudly and Dr. Varun called the wardboys to bring the strature because he wanted to take Abhi in i.c.u again...

Freddy on other hand start crying badly after seeing his dear Abhijeet sir in that bad condition and Sachin as per Salunkhe saying rushed outside behind Tarika and after finding her take her towards the room. In room the ward boys bring the strature and Dr. Varun moved Abhijeet in I.C.U from there, also went with them...

**OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL:**

ACP sir goes behind Daya and tried to stop him but Daya started the quallis and went from there.

**INSIDE THE HOSPITAL: **

Sachin hold Tarika and bring her towards the room, where he saw Freddy, standing all ALONE and weeping badly. Sachin asked him as:

Sachin: kya hoa Freedy... Salunkhe sir kahan hain (and after seeing inside the room ad founding no one there) or ye Abhijeet sir kahan gaye or wo doctor... han bolo Freddy (and he shake freddy who is still weeping and not telling him anything) bolo Freddy kahan gaye sub log..

Freddy (still crying): WO dr. Salunkhe or dosra doctor unhain ly gaye hain...

Sachin ( getting disturb and impatient): kahan ly gaye hain unhain...

Freddy: wo mjy nai pta...

Meanwhile Dr. Salunkhe came there with and said to Sachin...

Salunkhe: Sachin.. tum Tarika ko beauru ly jao... hum log thori dair m aty hain or Freddy tum yahin ruko...

Sachin: par.. sir.. Abhijeet sir... wo thek to hain na ...kya hoa unhain

Salunkhe: Sachin wo thek hy... tum log beauru jao or kisi ko kuch na btana ... hum khud aa k btaty hain...(and went towards Tarika who is not looking in her senses at all and is watching everything with blank eyes without uttering a single word)

Salunkhe: Tarika... Tarika bachaay...(Tarika saw him) bachy kia hoa( she didn't utter a word only pointed towards the empty room and start crying,,, Salunkhe hugged his daughter tightly and also shattered some tears... he saw towards Sachin and Freddy.. who are also weeping and asked as)

Salunkhe: wo thek ho gaye ga ab tum log jao hm.. hum thori dair m ... and he moved towards who is seeing them sadly

Salunkhe: Dr. App uss k pass jaye m bass abhi ata hun..

Dr: thek hy ( and he went from there after patting Salunkhe's shoulder)

Salunkhe: or haan Sachin.. Daya ko snbhal lena tum thori dair k liya or Tarika ko b; after kissing on her daughter's forehead, he bid them bye and then went towards I.C.U with Freddy, who is still weeping...after some time Acp also came there and said to Salunkhe as:

Acp: (IN TENSION)Salunkhe.. kia hoa yahan kun khary ho or Abhijeet... wo thek hy na

Salunkhe: yaar... wo Abhijeet

Acp: kia hoa Abhijeet ko ( in worried tone)

Salunkhe: wo Daya or Tarika ki presence ka sun k uss ka B.P shoot kar gaya, or upper sy tezz bukhar hony ki waja sy wo bayhosh ho gaya hy to Varun ussy I.C.U m ly aya ... ta k ussy bahtar treat kar sky .

Mean time Dr. Varun also came out of the I.C.U...And tell them about him that now he is fine...

ACP: Dr. Wo thek to hy na...

Dr: haan ACP sir ... wo thek hain...

ACP: koi preesahni wali baat...

Dr: preeshani wali baat to hy ... wo zada hi stress ho rahy hain ... or abhi b ussi preshani k karan wo byhosh ho gaye hain or unhain buhkhar b hy to iss liya bahtar yahi ho ga k unhain or zada tension na hi di jayey Nai to ye stress unki halat or kharab kr skta hy... wasy m ny unhain seductive dy di hy wo kuch dair soye hi rahain gy...

ACP: thek hy Doctor... hum Freddy ko yahin chor k ja rahy hain... agar kuch problem hoa to plzzz...

Doctor: don't worry.. Jasy hi wo hosh main ain gy main app ko bta dun ga...

Dr. Salunkhe: thek hy Dr. Hum chalty hain.. Plz us ka khayal rakhye ga (towards Freddy) Freddy ussy hosh aye to btana or ussy akily mat chorna...

Freddy: (while weeping) yes sir!

And ACP and both went out of beauru and went towards beauru in tension...

**IN BEAURU:**

Sachin entered with Tarkia in beauru. Both are looking dull and have red eyes... Tarika's eyes are more red and swollen then of Sachin's and she is continuously weeping. All the team gather around both and seeing them in that condition got panicked... Sachin asked for water.. Pankaj gave him the glass and Sachin forcefully made Tarika to drink it and then made her sit on the near by chair... Rajat asked to Sachin...

Rajat: Sachin kia hoa... Tarika kun ro rahi hy... or tum b ... or Daya sir or Freddy kahan hai.. tum log sath m gaye thy na to wo dono kahan hain...

Sachin remained silent on his queries and tears started flowing more rapidly from both of their eyes...

Rajat: Sachin... Tum bolty ku nai ho... kia hoa or wo dono kahan hain...( moving toward Tarika) Tarika.. mari bahan .. tum btao kai hoa or wo dono kahan hain?

Instead of giving him any answer... she hugged Rajat tightly and started crying hardly and loudly... Rajat became more worried on this but he hugged her back and start patting her... after weeping for 15 minutes.. Tarika slowed down then Rajat repeat his question to both...

Rajat: kuch bolo gy b aakhir hoa kia... hum sub preshan ho rahy hain..

Sherya: haan Tarika.. Btayain na kahan hain wo log or kia hoa..

Tarika (at last spoke in tears): wo hospital... wo Acp sir... Salunkhe sir.. wo Abhi.. (And again started crying badly)

Rajat to Sachin: Sachin.. Tum btao plzz kai hoa.. ye Acp sir Salunkhe sir Abhi sir.. Hospital kia kah rahi hy Tarika... kuch btao to

Sachin (finally spoke): wo hum log.. wo Abhijeet sir hospital main hai or Acp sir or Salunkhe sir unhi k pass gaye thy...

All team**: KIA?**

Sachin: han... Abhijeet sir... hmary Abhijeet sir mission p nai bl...Blky hospital m admit hain or wo b both serious condition main ( and he also started crying)

All team became shocked on this as no body is expecting this... all remain stunned for a while and tried to digest the news which is a grave shock for all of them, finally Rajat gathered his senses back and asked to Sachin in a nostaligic voice...

Rajat: or Daya sir or Freddy kahan hain..

Sachin( who has some how controlled him): Daya sir to pta nahi foran hi kahi chaly gaye or Freddy wo wahi hospital main hi hy..

Nikhil: or ACP sir or Salunkhe sir...

Sachin: wo whi hain.. thori dair m aa jain gy..

Vineet: (while gathering himself) abhi.. Abhijeet sir thek to hain na...

Listening Abhijeet's name Tarika again started crying hardly...and Sherya and Purvi went towards her to console her...

Sachin: pta nai Vineet... sir both hi zakhmi halat main thy jab main ny unhain daikha tha.. us waqt to un ki halat kuch thek lag rahi thi... lakin jab m Tarika ko dhoond ky wapis laya to uss waqt... us waqt tk unhain I.C.U main ly gaye thy...

Pankaj: I.C.U m kun?

Sachin: Freddy kah raha tha k un ki tabiat kharab ho gayi thi.. iss liye

Mean time both Dr. Salunke and Acp sir entered in the office and seeing them , all officers gather there... and wait for there...

Acp: Rajat.. Daya kahan hy...

Rajat: sir .. wo to app k sath thy na or abhi tak aye nai hain...

Acp: kia aya nai... main to smja k wo yahan aa gaya ho ga...

Sachin: sir.. magar wo to yahan nai aye...

Dr. Salunkhe: kahan chala gaya ho ga Ye larka...

Both Acp and Salunkhe are worried... on the same time Salunkhe went towards Tarika.. his daughter who is weeping profusely since she saw her love in that condition laying on bed...

Salunkhe: Tarika...!

Tarika looked towards him and hugged him tightly... and start crying more hardly...after sometime... Daya intered in beauru, looking angry and in very bad condition of mind and body both... seeing him like this Acp went towards his younger son...who after entering inside the beauru, goes toward his table and sat there angrily without paying attention on any one... ACP called him

ACP: Daya...

Daya doesn't answered it and remained same as it was before...Acp goes near to him and after placing his hand on his shoulder asked his name

Acp: Daya...

And Daya turned towards him and sees him...

Acp:Daya ..kuch bolty kun nai ho .. kab sy tumhain bula raha hun main...

Daya: kya bolon kya bolo sir app hi btain kya bolon main( start weeping) kya bolon main... torr diya hy app logon ny mujy... torr diya hy..

Acp & Salunkhe: hum ny...

Acp: kia kya hy hum ny haan... bolo..

Daya: app logon ny... or us uss Abhijeet ny... torr diya hy mujy...

Salunkhe:kya kia hy uss ny haan... kya kia hy uss bechary ny( weeping) wo to kuch kar hi nai skta... kuch nai kar skta...

Daya: bechara... nai hy wo bechara... nai hy nai hy wo... ( and start weeping more hardly)

ACP: kun Daya?

Daya: wo bechara kaisy ho skta hy... wo... uss ny faida uthaya hy hmara... Mazak bna k rakh diya hy mera... waisy to har waqt Daya Daya krta tha... or abb... torr diya hy uss ny mujy... sir torr diya hy(and smashed his hand on table angrily )

ACP: wo kya kisi ko torry ga... han kya torry ga... wo kia...

_And he down his head and start crying silently... seeing his best friend like this ... Dr. Salunkhe came forward towards him and patted on his shoulder and said..._

Salunkhe: boss.. plzzz mat karo aisa... plzz sanbhalo khud ko yaar...

Acp: kaisy sanbhalun main khud ko yaar.. aik wahan hospital m uss haal mai hy... or dosraa... ye to kuch manany ko tyarr hi nai hy... issy sirf khud ka dard nazar aa raha hy.. or wo uss haal m b iss ki fikar hi karta hy... iss ki fikar hi karta hy wo( crying) tu hi bta kia karun main .. kia karun inn dono ka...

Salunkhe: boss... tum janty hi ho to phirr... (taking deep sigh) pta nai ussy hosh aya b hy ya nai...

Daya: hosh.. huh...( turnig his face to other side in anger) ussy kia hoa hy... wo to mazy sy aram kar raha hy na.. janta hy k mjy uss ki fikar ho rahi ho gi... par shayad ussy hamain yun preeshan karna acha lagt HY...

Acp: wo or tumhain preeshan karna...( angrily) janty b ho kai kah rahy ho tum...

Daya: Han janta hun ... janta hun sir k main kia kah raha hun...

Salunkhe: (angrily & sarcastically) nai... Daya... nai... tum nai janty..(Weeping) warna tum aisa kabhi na kahty...

Daya: q? ... kun na kahun... or kun na kahta...(angrily) ussy nai hy hmari fikar.. nai hy...

Salunkhe: (sarcastically) ussy tumhari fikar nai hy... han tumhari... agar ussy tumhari fikar na hoti to wo aisy kabhi na karta... sirf tum logon ky liya...han tum logon k liya hi wo ye sub kar raha hy ..tum logon ko hi dukh or takleef sy bchany ki khatir hi to wo ye sub kar raha hy...(dukhi ho k) Akily hi sub sah raha hy... ussy tumhari zarort hy par wo nai chahta k tum log kisi mushkil m paro uski waja sy... issi liye (nostalagically) issy liye wo pagal apna ghum... apna dukh tum sy chupa raha hy... sirf issi liye k tum dukhi na ho(angrily)

Daya: KIA kya hy... han uss ny aisa... HUM LOGON K LIYA han kia kia hyy...

ACP: janana chahty ho...

Salunkhe: Acp.. nai yar...jany do..

Acp: nai,, Salunkhe! isy pocnhy do kia poochna chahta hy ye .. yahi na k Abhijeet Mumbai m hy or wo hospital main.. or hum nu ussy kun nai btaya ... ha yahi na...

Daya: han sir...haan...(forcing his words) btaye Mujy kun nai btaya ap ny haan...( sarcastically) kia hy aisa jo hum jaan nai skty ha kia hy aisa...btaye na sir app ruk kun gaye...

ACP: itni himmat hy Daya tum main kya?

Salunkhe: Acp... mat kar aisa...nai sahan kar paye ga...

Acp: nai Salunkhe... ye janana chata hy to bta deta hun... kun Daya hy itni himmat...

Daya: haan sir btaye mujy... mjy janana hy k... Abhijeet ny hamain btana kun lazmi nai samjha...

ACP: to suno Daya... wo Abhijeet jis k baary mai tum ye kah rahy ho k... uss ny tumhain kun nai btaya apny aany k bary main uss ny ye sub tumhary liye hi kia hy... apny choty bhai k liya... Ussy takleef sy bachany ki hatir...

Daya: (sarcastically) mujy takleef sy bachany k liye... kya hoa hy ussy han jis sy mujy itni takleef ho gi... btaye na

ACP: (stopping his tears inside him and saying after joining his full force) to suno Daya... Abhijeet blind ho chukka hyy... wo dakh nai skta...

Listening this; all became shocked and said:** KYAAAAAAAAA?**

A/N: SO GUYYSSSSSS! AKHIR KAR WO SECRET JISSY ABHI SUB SY CHUPPA RAHA THA REVEAL HO HI GAY... KAHIN APP LOG B TO SHOCKED TO NAI HO GAYE ... AGAR HOAY HAIN TO PLZZZZ MUJY MARNY MAT DORIYA GA PLZZZZZZZZZZZ AND REVIEW ME YE BTANY K LIYA K .. KAISA LAGA YE JATHKAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SO PLZZZZ TELL ME HOW'Z IT~... AND SO SORRY FOR SO LATE UP DATE ... **BINT-E-ABID**

**-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So guys akhir kar wo razz khul gaya na chahty hoay b... or ab kia ho ga janna chaty hai to parhain... here gonna go! **

**CHAPTER 9:**

In previous chapter we came to know that Daya and team got success in their finding and chase of both the seniors... but the scene which they saw there is enough to make them breathless as they found Abhijeet in hospital... and their seniors are there ... seeing this all the mess started, as Daya and rest of team became a question themselves and the answer which they got is...now find it...

ACP: (stopping his tears inside him and saying after joining his full force) to suno Daya... Abhijeet blind ho chukka hyy... wo dakh nai skta...

Listening this; all became shocked and said: KYAAAAAAAAA?

All team get a huge shock by this news except ACP, Salunkhe sir, Tarika and Daya... as ACP and Salunkhe both are aware of it before, but for all others it is a shock... Tarika after listening of this news got fainted and Daya become breathless on the news and became silent on this...

Acp after telling his team his son's condition, also start crying as till now he has forcelly stopped them, so no one can get any clue about this ... so now as all know it, he can shed his tears which are stored inside him.. but when he saw Daya and Tarika both almost breathless and silent he patted on Salunkhe's shoulder who is crying pathetically as he has also stored it inside along with Acp... they both get up and moved towards them ... till then some officers also got their senses back and they hurried towards both Daya and Tarika... Tarika get fainted by the news and Daya become silent ... so the girls of team ran towards Tarika except Shreya... who ran forward towards Daya...who is standing in silent mood but his body is jerking badly due to this great shock, she ran towards him and made him sit on the chair with help of Rajat and Sachin... Dr. Salunkhe checked both Tarika and Daya and tried to take them back in conscious... After much tries, he is able to bring Tarika back in senses and on the other hand ACP sir is still trying to take his younger son back from that shock...

Acp: (to Salunkhe) yaar dakh iss ko ye hill kun nai raha, bat b nai kr raha hy, yaar kuch kar na plzzz...Daya .. Daya (shaking Daya from his shoulders)

Salunkhe: ACP... zara sabr karo wo thek hy ... bas shock main hy...

ACP: KIA karun main Yaar nai hota sabar in logon ko kuch ho jaye to nai hota sabar muj sy or in k liya to bilkul nai... aik wahan or dosra yahan...

ACP again shakes Daya badly and called his name, this time he responded him back as:

Daya: sir...

ACP: (lovingly) haan Daya...

Daya: (SHOCKINGLY AND IN BROKEN VOICE)sir ... w...wo a...Abhi...

And he started crying loudly...seeing him like this all others eyes also started shedding tears and Tarika to whom Purvi has controlled with much effort also became panicked and started crying too...

Daya: (in teary voice and jerking body) sir wo abhi.. mera abhi...

Acp: haan beta...

daya: sir wo... sir app ny mujy btaya kun nai pahly... sir wo akily hi takleef sahta raha itni sir... and he again brust into tears,

Acp sir seeing him crying like this came near to him and hugged his younger son tightly to tell him that he is not alone and Daya after getting the support of his father figure start shattering all his pain on his shoulder... and Dr. Salunkhe went near his daughter who is also in bad state ... he hugged her and she shaded all her stored pain on her father's shoulders ...Team is also gloomy on that and all are remembering the things and time, which they had spent with Abhijeet... their dear Abhijeet sir, who is now facing such a problem and is totaly helpless as their is only one solution of his problems , which is also not possible in this state as he is too weak for it...

After a long time, when Daya and Tarika has slowed down crying, Rajat strengthen himself to make query from Acp sir...

Rajat: par sir... ye sub hoa kaisy ... I mean sir aisy...

Acp: accident sy..

Vineet: accident sy... matlab...

ACP: (after controlling his tears which are flowing from his eyes) Abhijeet ka accident hoa tha... Rajat: accident... par kab or k... kaisy...

ACP: jab wo mission sy wapis aa raha tha us waqt...

Daya: (controlling over himself) sir samj nai aa rahi... plz sir btaye na..

ACP: kya baton...

Daya: turning towards Dr. Salunkhe who is sitting beside Tarika and is patting her head slowly, who has put her head on her father's shoulder... sir app btaye na.. app app b to janty ho a abhi.. Abhi ko kya hoa hy...

Tarika: taking her head up from Salunkhe's shoulder and asking: haan... sir btaye na plzzz...

Dr. Salunkhe: bacheey kia baton... mujh m himmat nai hy... ACP to hi bta dy plzzz!

Daya: plzzz sir... btaye na

All team: sir plzzzz

ACP: ok... And he started telling about the whole...

_**(Flash back)** _one week ago:

ACP and Salunkhe are sitting in Annova as they both are returning from a party cum dinnar which is held by a common friend of both; they are talking with each other casually on a random topic. Suddenly ACP's cell started ringing which is placed on the dash board of car... ACP to salunkhe Acp: arry.. Salunkhe... dakh to zara kon hy kis ki call hy itny raat gaye..

Salunkhe (picking the phone from the board): kis ki ho sakti hy... tumhary ladalon ki hi ho gi ... ( and after watching the caller's i.d) kaha tha na unhi m sy kisi ki ho gi... or main thek hi tha..

Acp: Salunkhe.. kis ki call hy .. jaldi bta pahilian mat bujhwa...

Salunkhe: tumhary ladly ki...

ACP: Daya ki...

Salunkhe: nai... dosry ki...

Acp: Abhijeet ki... Par iss waqt..Utha zara...

Salunkhe: haan... uthta hun

ACP: Abhijeet ki call iss waqt ... Khariat to hy na... ( to Salukhe) kia kah raha hy...

Salunkhe: (who is talking with Abhi,,to Acp and turned the phone to speaker mood) agar tmhy itni hi jaldi hy to khud kun nai baat kar laty tum uss sy...

ACP: khud hi karun ga na... aakhir ko mera beta jo hy...

Salunkhe: han... lo ye lo tum hi baat karo apny ladly sy ... mujh sy to waisy b us ka har waqt jhagra hi hota rahta hy...

ACP (taking phone): wo to hy ... then to Abhi...

ACP: haan... Hello Abhijeet...

Abhi (on the other side): hello sir...

Acp: kaisy ho tum..

Abhi: main bilkul thek hun sir...App btain team kaisi hy or Daya wo kaisa hy sir...

Salunkhe: Abhijeet sharmao mat Tarika ka b poch lo... waisy main khud hi bta deta hun... wo bikul thek hy or khush b,,,

Abhi: haan sir janta hun... but wo mukamal khush nai ho gi kunk main wahan nai hu nna ...albta app b khush ho gy k main nai hun beauru main

Salunkhe: wo tumhari baghair hi khush hy, or main to both khush hun k tum nai ho yaha...

Abhi: janta hun sir... (then to Acp) sir app btaye sub kaisy hain (irritatingly) Dr. Saab ko to bas mujh sy larna hi ata hy...

Acp: sub thek hain... tum btao mission kaisa jar aha hy..

Abhi: sir mission to acha tha or complete b ho gaya hy... ACP: to phir tum kahan ho iss waqt... Abhi: gari m hun ...sir \

ACP: gari m KIA kar rahy ho or wapsi kab tk hy tumhari...

Abhi: sir m Mumbai k rasty m hi hun or wapis aa raha hun...

Dr. Salunkhe: Daya or Tarika ko pta hy kia...

Abhi: nai sir...

Salunkhe: Kun?

Abhi: unhain surprise dena hy sir... or plzzz app log b mat btayie ga unhain...main unn k chahry p achank any wali khushi dekhna chahta hun...

ACP: pr... Abhijeet tum itni raat m kun aarahy ho...

Abhi: sir... Darasal... wo jis k bary m mera mission tha... us ko kisi tarah pta chal gaya hy k main iss p kam kar raha hun...

ACP: pta chal gaya magar kaisy...

Abhi: wo to pta nai... but sir uss ka network both strong hy... or uss ny mujy file jalany ko kaha hy warna wo ... marny ki dhamki dy raha hy...

ACP: to...

Abhi: to main ny ye bat HQ ko bta di hy or unhi k kahny p hi main raat ko aa raha hun...

ACP: to kia wo sabot tum apny sath la rahy ho...

Abhi: nai sir... wo to main ny pahly hi HQ bajh diya hain or uss ki copies app k Daya or apni i.d p b dal di hain...

ACP: or report...

Abhi: report b sir... kun k ussi ka hatra zada tha...

ACP: good... abhi tum kahan ho...

Abhi: sir.. Mumbai k bahr hi hun main road p...

ACP: Sawdhan rahna tum..

Abhi: ok. Sir and he is to drop the call when a car in great speed crosses him...

Acp: Abhijeet... ye awaz kaisi thi..

Abhi: kuch nai sir... wo bass aik gari thi...

Acp: acha...but then he hear a hard bang there and he called Abhijeet loudly but he doesn't get answer from the other side... he after 2 minutes again called his name but get no answer from there... only he can hear the collapsing voice and a thud ... after some time he heard Abhijeet's sound which is like a cry and then a whisper of Abhi...sir

ACP: Abhijeet... kia hoa...

Abhi: sir wo mari gari...

ACP: kia hoa tmhari gari ko...

Abhi: sir break fail ki hoi thi... ahhhhhhh

Salunkhe: Abhijeet tum thek to ho na...

Abhi: sir ( and then his mobile slipped from his hand and he got fainted there)... _**(Flash back over)** _

ACP: ussi waqt main or Salunkhe ghar any ki bjaye wahan gaye to dekha k

_**(flash back AGAIN)** _

ACP and Salunkahe rushed towards the place where they had traced Abhijeet's cell. After reaching there they found Abhi's car collapsed with a truck and then it dashed with a tree and turned over... they go near to it and found Abhijeet in a very bad condition, fully dipped in blood and blood oozing from his head , arm and leg also. They called ambulance immediately on the spot and rushed toward hospital where he is taken to theatre on urgent basis as he is seriously injurd and due to heavy blood loss his breath is not normal at all... after a long wait doctor came out from O.T and tell them that they have saved him but what the damages are done they don't say anything about it.

ACP: uss waqt hum log boht daar gaye thy... Abhijeet ki halat boht kharab thi ... or doctor jo kah raha tha wo to bht... doctor ny pahly hi bta diya tha k kuch damage ho skta hy but pta nai tha k ye... Khair uss wqt to hum dono lot aye thy hospital sy kun k Abhijeet byhosh tha or doctor ny kaha tha k usy subh sy phly hosh nai aye ga heavy sedation k karan...

Salunkhe: (resuming from where Acp has left...) dosry din Acp ny mujy bualaya or kaha k doctor ka phone aya hy or wo hamain bula raha hy... usi waqt mujy b phone aya tha doctor ka...( Daya remembered the incident) or hum log phir kisi ko btaye baghair hospital chaly gaye...

Daya: yaad aya sir uss din app both tazi m thy...

Salunkhe: haan Daya... kun k doctor ny btaya tha k Abhijeet ko hosh aa gaya hy... is liye hmain jana tha... but jab wahan pohnchy to jo khabar hmain mili uss ny to hosh hi urra diya thy...

ACP: uss waqt doctor ny hamain btaya k Abhijeet k sir p lagny wali choot ki waja sy wo apni eye sight completely kho chukka hy

_**(Flash back)**_

ACP and Salunkhe both entered in Doctor's doctor welcomed them with a sad smile and offered those seats. They both took seats and asked doctor why he called them. The doctor first took a deep breath and then after seeing their worry, he slowly revealed the secret.

ACP: Doctor kia hoa kaisa hy Abhijeet.

Doctor: WO thek hain... bach gaye hain...

Acp: to phir doctor... app ny hamain itna urgently kun bulaya...or wo b iss tarah...

Dactor: darasal mujy app logon sy Mr. Abhijeet k bary m hi baat karni thi...

Salunkhe: Abhijeet k bary main... kia baat karni thi doctor...

Doctor: darasl wo ... ACP (worriedly): kia hoa Abhijeet ko... btaye na Doctor... wo thek to hy na... Doctor: Han sir wo thek hain... but

Salunkhe: but...kia matlab Doctor...

Doctor: sir main ny app ko pahly bta diya tha k unn k sar p gahri choot aye hy or iss ki waja sy koi major damage b ho skta hy...

ACP: Han doctor app ny btaya tha... kia hoa...

Doctor: to sir wahi hoa jis k hmain darr tha,,,

Salunkhe: darr tha... kia matlab Doctor.. Abhijeet ko.. KIA HOA HY USSY

ACP: kahin uss ki yadasht p to asar nai para

Doctor: nai..sir... aisa nai hy... but

Salunkhe: plzz doctor.. khul k btain akhir Abhijeet ko hoa kia hy..

Doctor ( after taking a big sigh): darasal sar p lagni wali choot ki waja sy apni binai.. I mean eye sight kho chuky hain... or wo b complete.. mean wo mukamal blind ho gye hain or kuch b dakh nai sktty...

Both ACP and Salunkhe: kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

Doctor: g sir yahi sach hy...

Listening this, ACP become unconscious because of the shock and Salunkhe became silent for a while and after a while when he got his senses back he further asked the doctor

Salunkhe: ye AAP kia kah rahy hain doctor...

Doctor: m bilkul thek kah raha hun sir app khud b doctor hain or janty hain k sir p lagny waly ghao kitna nuqsan karty hain...

Salunkhe: haan doctor

doctor :to phir... actually ko app log Jis halat m laye thy unn ka aisy m bach jana hi aik miracle hy or un ki halat dakhty hoay itna to hum kah skty thy k agar wo bach b gaye to koi na koi major damage to ho ga hi..

Salunkhe: doctor... iss k ilawa or koi...

Doctor: nai... bas un ki tang or bazo jo darwazy ki taraf thy wo fractured hain kai Jaghon sy uss k ilawa unki jism p kai choty choty ghao hain jo ahista ahista thek ho jain gy... bas unhain tension sy bilkul durr rahna ho ga other wise hum kuch kah nai skty...

Salunkhe: ok... Doctor... wasy ham uss sy mil to sakty hain na...

Doctor: haan haan why not... but aik cheez ka khayl rakhye ga wo roin nai...

Salunkhe: ok..Doctor,..waisy ussy hosh kab tak aye ga...

Doctor: abhi thori dair m... actually unhain hosh a gaya tha but wo both zada panic ho gaye thy ye jaan k k wo dakh nai pain gy iss liye main ny unhain sedation dy diya ta k wo zada hilain na or un k zakham khul na jain...

Salunkhe: thek hy ... Pradyuman ko hosh kab tak aye ga...

Doctor: actually wo bht zada shocked hoey hain to iss liye waisy wo thori dair m hosh m aa jain gy...

Salunkhe: janta hu...wo in dono sy both zada attached hy.. Beta manta hy inhain... to iss liya bardasht nai kar paya... Waisy doctor kia main ussy dakh skta hu...

Doctor: haan bilkul... Salunkhe: o.k and he went to see Abhijeet...

After sometime ACP came back in conscious and they both went towards him..._** (flash back over)**_

Acp: iss tarah sy hamain pta chala or phir uss ny hi hamain mana kar diya tha tum logon ko btany sy ku k wo nai chahta tha k tum log ussy iss haal m dakho.. iss liya hum ny tumhai nai btaya tha...and then Daya again stared crying

Daya: sir.. agar app log hamain pahly bataty to...

ACP: kaisy bataty... ussny apni qasam di thi hamain... or wasy b hum janty thy k tumhary liye ya sub kitna takleef dy ho ga...

Daya: sir ...wo to ab b hy pr...

Acp: Daya ... Abhijeet tumhain or tumhari aadaton ko both achy sy janta hy issi liya us ny mana kar diya tha or wasy b ussy tumhay samny aany ky liya himmat chahaye thi bachy... hamahin itni takleef ho rahi ho to socho zara uss ka kia haal hoa ho ga or ab tak wo iss bat ko kaisy bardasht kar raha hy nai bta skty ... tum logon k bary m hi sochta rahta hy wo har waqt... doctor ny mana kr rakha hy pr... issi bais abhi ussy high fever ho gaya hy or tum logo ki wahan mogodgi ka sun k... pta nai kiasy sanbhloon ga main ussy...

Rajat: sir... hum sir sy milna chahaty hain...

ACP: janta hu pr... pta nai kia react karry ga wo... boht hi akila mehsoos kar raha hy or sub kuch dil m hi rakhta hy wo... wo hud ko kisi kabil nai smj raha bilkul baikar smj raha hy

Salunkhe: or tum logon ko na btany ki waja ye b thi k wo chahatA hy k jab tk wo kisi qabil na ho jaye uss wqt tk kisi ko pta na chaly...

Vineet: par sir kun...

ACP: uss ki tang both buri tarah fracture hoi hy Vineet... both buri tarah ... or dakh na pany ki waja sy b wo chal nai pa raha to issi liye ... wo to beth b nai pa raha khud sy...

Rajat: sir ye app kia kah rahy hain...

Salukhe: Rajat.. Acp thek kah raha hy ... itny swear accident ki waja sy uss ki back m kafi chootain aain hain bazo or tang fracture hony k bais or sir ki choot k karan b doctor ny maa kar diya hy ussy hilny sy...

Pankaj: to sir... Abhijeet sir khud ko kaisy sanbhal rahy hung y itni takleef main...

Daya: Pankaj... wo Abhijeet hy... mera abhi.. both strong hy both kuch bardasht kar leta hy(crying so in broken voice) or kuch nai bolta... kuch nai bolta hy wo...

Tarika (who is silent till now): or apna dard khud hi sahta hy... sirf apna hi ai dosroon ka b...and then again start weeping...

Meanwhile ACP's phone rang and seeing i.d he attended the call atonce...

Acp: hello ( to other person) hello... Freddy...kia hoa..

Freddy (from other side) :g sir...wo

Acp: han Freddy ki hoa... AbhiJEET thek to hy na(worriedly)...

Freddy: haan sir wo Abhi sir ko hosh aa gaya hy par wo...

Acp: par wo kia Freddy jaldi btao mjy both bychani ho rahi hy...

Freddy: sir wo Abhijeet sair bat hi nai kar rahy bas chup chap chat ko dakh rai hain sir app jaldi ai... wo doctor ki bat ka jawab b nai dy rahy or na hi mari baat ka...

Acp: kai?

Freddy: g sir...

Acp: ok... hum abhi aty hain tum bas uss ka khayal rakhna or uss k pas hi raho or haan roona mat uss k samny bilkul b...

Freddy: g sir bas ap log jaldi aa jai...

Acp: han Freddy hum at hain...and he cut the call..

Salunkhe: kia hoa Acp.. kia kah raha tha Freddy...

ACP strated crying again...

Salunkhe: bolo na kia hoa ussy Acp wo thek to hy na...

Acp: Salunkhe...wo hosh m to aa gaya hy par...

Daya: par kia sir... btain na plz... (getting worried)sir plz...

All team: sir batin na kia hoa sir ko...

ACP (while crying): wo bol nai raha hy kyuch b... bas khamoshi sy sun raha hy... kisi sy nai bol raha wo...

Salunkhe: kia... Varun ny baat ki uss syy.

ACP: haan ... or Freddy kah raha tha k wo usski bat ka jawab b nai dy raha or a hi Freddy ki baton ka...

Salunkhe: ye tum kia kah rahy ho..

ACP: main sahi kah raha hun Salunkhe... wo chup ho gaya hy...mjy to dar lag raha hy abb.. US KI ISS CHUP SY

Salunkhe: chalo dakhty hain chal k .. pta nai kaisa ho ga..

Team: sir hum b chalain gy app k sath ... Acp: han chalo...and he turned towards Daya and saw him silent so he goes toward him and asked his name... but got no answer so he shaked him ... when he shaked him Daya fell down at once... all rushed towards him and held him ...after setteling him on the bed in rest room of beauru Dr Salunkhe checked him and told Acp not to worry as he will be alright in some time as he got unconscious due to the news and the stress... so Acp asked Shreya and Nikhil to stay with him and when he came into conscious take him towards the hospital... both nodded and then rest of the team went towards hospital...

A/N: HUUUUUHHHH ! TO YE RAHA 9TH CHAP... HOPE K APP KO PASAND AYE ...

LIGYE DADA.. APP KI DI GAI SAZA KO COMPLETE KAR DIYA HY MAIN NY...

R&R: APP LOGON KO OR ZADA SPEECHLESS KARNY KO AA GAI HUN MAIN\

DUOANGEL95: READY FOR A NEW SHOCK...

SUBHARESHA AND KRITIKKA: SORRY USS DIN HALF UPDATE K LIYE OR THANK U FOR READING AGAIN..

. OR ABHIRISHKIAAN G!APP KO SHOCK LAGA MJY PTA THA AISA HI HO GA.. BE READY FOR MORE SHOCKS...

LASTLY ALL THE GUYS WHO REVIEWED THANKS TO THEM OR JO PAR K B REVIEW NAI KARTY UN SY KUTTI HUM BAT NAI KARAIN GY UN SY...

OR POONUM G APP LIKHNA MAT CHORO HUM JAISY BACHOO K LIYE HI SAHI PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ AND BAKI SUB REVIEW NE AFTER READING BYE!,...BINT-E-ABID.S


	10. Chapter 10

jjgj

**SO GUYS AB PTA TO CHAL GAYA NA K KIA HOA ABHI KO OR KUN SIRB NY NAI BTAYA KISI KO B TO AB KIA HO GA PARHNY K LIYA .. SO NO MORE WAIT JUST MOVE ON... HERE GONNA GO!**

**CHAPTER 10**

IN THE HOSPITAL:

All team enter inside the hospital and rushed towards Abhijeet's room there they heard a nurse talking to the other

Nurse1: arry tum ny dekha uss officer ko...

N 2: arry tum kis ki baat kar rai ho..

N 1: arry wahi jo cid ka officer hy...

N 2: arry han.. wahi na jo blind ho gaya hy...

N 1: arry han wahi...

N 2: arry kia hoa ussy... wo thek to hy na..

N 1: arry yar kahan thek hy wo to ab bol b nai raha hy... kuch b dr. Varun us ki waja sy both preshan hain...

N 2:arry par wo kun..

N 1: arry wo un k dost jo hain...

N 2: arry ha yaar... wasy uss k sath acha nai hoa pahly hi wo apni nazar gawa chukka hy...or ab ye...

N 1: han yar... wasy wo hy both acha or himmat wala... bilkul b tang nai karta or khud ko boht had tak sanbhalay hoa hy...

N 2: haan yaar... suna hy wo both qabil officer hy or uss ka dost b .. or baki ki team b ...par ussy milny ko koi nai aya siwai un Acp or Doctor k ..

N 1: han yar... par Dr. Varun kah rahy thy k uss ny hud hi btany sy mana kia hoa tha... or un logon ko kuch b pta nai tha na..

N 2: acha... bas dua hy k wo jaldi sy thek ho jaye or uss k dost uss k pas a jain...

N 1: han ab to yahi dua hy... and they two went off also cid team move towards Abhijeet room , there they saw Freddy standing outside the I.C.U and waiting for them impatiently...

Acp: Freddy.. kia hoa tum bahir kun khary ho or Abhijeet wo kaisa hy thek to hy na wo...

Freddy: g sir.. wo doctor under sir ka check up kar rahy hain... iss liya...

ACP: acha thek hy ... and they starting wait of doctor outside the I.C.U, btw the wait Freddy said to ACP

Freddy: sir... wo Daya sir... wo nai aye kahan hain wo or Shreya or Nikhil... sir wo kahan hain...

ACP: wo teeno nai aye...

Freddy: par kun sir...

ACP: wo Daya Abhijeet k bary m sun k byhosh ho gaya tha to ussy wahin beauru m hi rahny diya or Nikhil or Shreya uss k pass hain...

Freddy: sir... Daya sir thek to hain na(with tears in his eyes)...

Salunkhe: (answering to Freddy instead of Acp) haan Freddy.. wo thk hy bas stressed hy thora sa...par thk ho jaye ga...(taking a deep sigh) fikr na karo... ye btao Abhijeet ko hosh kab aya tha...

Freddy: sir abhi koi aadha ghanta pahly... par sir ko jab main ny awaz di to na hi unhoon ny jwab diya or na hi mari janib dekha...

Salunkhe: or temperature kam hoa uss ka...

Freddy: nai sir... par ap ny btaya nai k sir aisa kun kar rahy hain ...na hi kisi ko dakhty hain or na hi bol rahy hain jab k pahly to wo app logon sy batain kar rahy thy...

Salunkhe: yahi to problem hy Freddy... k wo dakh nai raha ( controlling his tears from shedding out)

Freddy: kia matlab sir... and finding no answer turn towards Acp who is trying to stop himself from weeping... as Abhijet can sense their sadness easily...

Freddy: sir app btain ... from ACP he got no answer so turned to Rajat and team

Freddy: koi mujy btaye ga akhir hoa kia hy sir ko...

Rajat: freddy... tumhain nai maloom kia( shockingly)

Freddy: nai sir bas mjy to sir ny yahan rukny ko kaha sirf kuch nai btaya...

Rajat: sir sach main Freddy...

Acp: haan Rajat... Freddy nai janta kuch b...kuch b nai janta ye ( wiping his flowing tears) hum ny issy kuch nai btaya tha.. kun k main inn dono ko aik sath nai sanbhal pata...ye kam sirf Abhijeet hi kar skta...hy...

Sachin: par sir ... freddy to yahin tha phir issy kaisy nai ptachala...

Salukhe: wo iss liya Sachin... k jab hum log Freddy ko yaha Abhijeet k pass chor k gaye thy to uss waqt Abhijeet hosh m nai tha balky seductive k asar m tha... or abhi ussy hosh aya to Freddy ny hamain bula liya... issi liya wo kuch nai jaan paya...

Freddy: sir mujy b to btain akhir ye.. ye sub ho kia raha hy.. Abhijeet sir or phir Daya sir... sir mujy kuch smj nai a raha par plzzz btain na sir k...

Salunkhe: k Abhijeet tmhari taraf dakh kun nai raha,,,

Freddy: haan sir wo sirf chat ko hi dakhy ja rahy thy bas...

Listening this Tarika again started weeping and team also..

Freddy: plz sir btaye na,,,

Acp: Freddy... Abhijeet... Abhijeet dakh nai skta kisi ko b... is isi liya wo aisa lag raha hy jaisy k chat ko dakh raha ho par wo kuch .. kuch nai dakh sakta bilkul b...kuch b nai...

Freddy: sir... ye app kia kah rahy hai...Abhijeet sir bl.. blind ho gaye hain ..nai nai ye nai ho skta...and with this he sat down on the floor there, Sachin and Pankaj rushed towards him and holds him...

Sachin: Freddy... plz sanbhalo khud ko...

Freddy: sir ye Acp sir kia kah rahy hai ..Abhi sir.. nai...

Pankaj: Freddy sir... Acp sir thek kah rahy hain.. Abhi sir abb dakh nai skty...( wiping his wet eyes) par sir thek ho jain gy hum janty hain...

Mean while Doctor Varun came out of I.C.U and goes near to team...

Dr. Varun: sir...

ACP: Dr. Abhijeet kaisa hy ab...

Varun: sir app log pahly unn sy mil lain phir mary cabin m ayia ga m app ko sub kuch btata hun ... and he left for his cabin... here team entered inside the I.C.U and saw him lying on his bed in a calm state...Acp sir called him as...

ACP: Abhijeet...

Abhijeet slowly opened his eyes and tried to sense the direction from where the voice came ... after realizing the side he turned his head a little bit towards them and tried to sense Acp's presence but he sense presesnce of team also so he tried to hide his face with his hand but can't do it as the salines are restricting his arm from doing this and he is not able to move his other arm due to frectures and plaster over it so he turned his face to other side and tried to hide his ANSOOOOO... ACP went close to him and put his hand over his head where the thick white bandage is showing the depth of wound as it is red from corner due to movement...ACP asked him as

ACP: Abhijeet... beta

Abhijeet again turned his head a little but not fully...

ACP: Abhijeet...dekho ye sub log tum sy milny aiye hain

Abhijeet grabbed Acp's hand as if trying to convey some message to him by his touch.. ACP felt his hands trembling if saying that how can he see them...

ACP: plzzzz ... beta aisy nai karo tum janty ho na apni halat ko and he hugged him quicknly after taking him in his arms...

Abhijeet started crying silently ... team sees his tears but they can't able to hear his voice... he is weeping profusely, Salunkhe came up to him and hold his hand to make him sure that they are with him... Abhijeet sensing his touch tightened his grip on his hand and closed his teeth power fully which caused a cut on his lips and blood started oozing out... seeing him in this state Tarika slowly came forward and gently touched his lips with tissue paper to clean blood from their... Abhijeet got alart by her soft touch and he tightened his grip more on Salunkhe's hand also his eyes started sheeding tears more rapidly... Salunkhe said to Abhijeet...

Salunkhe: bacchy.. wo janti hy sub kuch... sub kuch janti hy wo balky puri team ko pta hy...

Abhijeet's expression turned into a question... Salunkhe understanding his meaning said

Salunkhe: haan Abhijeet... Daya b janta hy sub kuch... baki sub ki tarah... and seeing again the same look...

SALUNKHE: Par wo nai aya hy... wo tum sy milny nai aya hy ...

listening this somewhat a relaxed expression came on his face which is a shock for team...Tarika again touched Abhi's face this time on his forehead and found him like burning... she careasd his head gently ...Abhi doesn't respond her first but when she continue doing it he take her hand in his hand slowly and tried to sense her presence around him... Tarika seeing him again weeping cleared his eyes gently and then hugged him slowly to tell him that she is here for him... Abhijeet finding his **_LOVE_** close to him so much tried to sit and Tarika held him and just hugged him, Abhijeet sheded his tears on her shoulders which are indicating his pain, sadness and sorrow... after some time he stopped while Rajat and Sachin came forward to help him in sitting ... the both touched him and get shocked that he has high fever even in that time, but he is not ready to lay down so they helped him in sitting and Tarika sat beside him...

Rajat: (to Abhi) sir... but Abhi can't sense his direction so doesn't turned towards him so Rajat again asked him

Rajat: Abhijeet sir... this time Abhijeet somehow realized his direction and slowly turned his face towards him ...

Rajat: sir ap kaisy hain ab...

Abhijeet replied him by nodding his head lightly...and then forward his hand towards his left side as Rajat is standing towards his left...Rajat after understanding his intention came close to him and grabbed his hand with care... now Abhijeet can feel his touch and Rajat also... Rajat realizes that Abhi has fever but his trembling hands gave him the indication that he is not only suffereing from pain but also by not seeig them specially Daya... Rajat assured him through his grip that every thing would be fine and that he will take care of all especially Daya Tarika and both the Oldies...Abhijeet signeled him that he trust him through his grip...seeing Abhijeet calm and control,,, both Acp and dr. Salunkhe goes out to meet DR. Varun after signalling Rajat to take care of him...

IN 'S CABIN:

Both Acp and Dr. Salunkhe after seeing Abhi calm come out of room and went towards 's cabin,after reaching there they knocked the door and after getting permission entered the cabin... Dr. Varun greeted them with a sad smile and then offered them seats... both setteled down their and started their talk as:

acp: kia hoa ... app thky hoay lag rahy ho...

Varun: nai sir .. m thk hun...

Salunkhe: phir kia baat hy Doctor ap kafi preshan ho...

Varun: g sir... m Abhijeet ko ly k preshan hun thora sa...

Acp: Abhijeet ko ly k... kia baat hy Dr.. wo thk to hy na...

Varun: g sir.. he is absolutely fine..

Acp: to phir kya baat hy Dr.

Varun: sir .. m uss k behaviour ki waja sy preshan hun bass...

Salunkhe: uss k behaviour... kia hoa uss ko...

Varun: actually sir... wo kafi disturb hain... ajj jo kuch hoa uss k karn... isi liya un ka bukhar abhi nai utra... or wo tension b bht ly rahy hain...

Acp: par wo bol kun nai raha...

Varun: uss shock k bais hi... or ab to wo mari bat ka b jawab nai dy rahy... Jab k pahly to aik dum sy daty thy...(in some tense tone)

Acp: ( smiled on his action and then) Dr. Koi problem to nai hy uss ko... mean wo bol to skta hy na...

Varun: han sir... wo bilkul thk hy bus us jhatky k karan nai bol pa rahy kun k un ka mind is sub ko expect nai kr raha tha or ab is sub ko smajny m unhain time lagy ga.. or ho skta hy iss chez ko accept kary main unhain kuch waqt lag jaye...

Acp: par wo bol to paye ga na...

Varun: han sir.. bas ye ab un p depend karta hy k wo kitni jaldi is sab ko understand karty hain... or kitni jaldi respond karty hain ... waisy sir acha hoa k app team k sath aa gaye wrna Abhijeet to bilkul b response nai dy rahy thy...

Salunkhe: han... or team ko jab pta chala to wo rah nai paye or sath a gaye...

And they continue talking about Abhi's health...

IN ABHI'S ROOM:

Abhi is siting in half lying posture and Tarika is sitting beside him on the bed while Rajat and all other are sitting or standing near his bed and trying to talk with him in light mood...Abhijeet is still holding Rajat's hand as he wants assurance from him... Freedy is trying to keep his tears inside his eyes but not able to control them so atlast he brust out loudly... sensing some one crying, Abhi at once gave a questioning look to Rajat and Tarika both ... Rajat on understanding it answered as

Rajat: sir.. wo Freddy hy ... (controlling his tears) sir wo yahan hospital m hi tha subh sy but ussy kuch nai pta tha kisi bary m b ... to jab ap hosh m any k bad b us sy boly nai or na hi app ny us ki taraf dekha to wo preshan ho gaya or phir jab sy ussy sab pta chala hy wo ro raha hy isi liya...

Abhijeet nodded slightly and after releasing a painful sigh he just signalled Rajat to call Freddy

Rajat while understanding his meaning called him: Freddy!

Freddy: g.. g sir( controlling his tears) ap ny kuch kaha...

Rajat: Freddy idher ao Abhijeet sir tmhain bula rahy hain...

Freddy: mjy.. nai sir... ap wo mjy nai bula rahy .. plz

Rajat after placing Abhi's hand on bed carefully ,went towards Freddy who is standing at one corner of room seeing Abhijeet only and shedding tears regularly... Rajat after placing his hand on Freddy's shoulders said to him

Rajat: Freddy... chalo sir tmhain bula rahy hain...

Freddy: sir.. nai sr.. main kaisy... plz sir

Rajat: \Freddy..dekho mari tarf ... aisa kun kar rahy ho... dakho Abhi sir tmhara wait kar rahy hain... plz

Freddy: sir muj sy sir ko aisy.. sir mai inhain aisy nai dakh skta plz sir m kaisy

Rajat: pr Freddy... sir ko iss waqt hmari zarorat hy or phir \Daya sir b to nai aye na to kia tum b...

Freddy: nai sir... m jata hun... and with that he went towards his bed, Abhijeet sening Freddy close to him tured towards him and Freddy rushed towards him and hugged him ...Abhijeet hugged him also and felt his presence.. Freddy sheds his pain on Abhi's shoulder and Abhi too but later he controlled him... Freddy sat beside him on the chair and says as...

Freddy: sir... app boht bury hain... Abhijeet looked towards him questionally...

Freddy: sir .. ap ny hamain btaya ku ai k app wapis aa rahy ho ... Abhijeet smiled on his answer

Freddy: sir app ko surprises dany ka boht hi shoq hy na...( in somewhat angry tone) all team smiled on his query including Abhijeet...

Freddy: but sir app ny iss bar acha nai kia... ye kaisa surprise hy sir (again shedding tears) sir ye kaisa surprise hy (seeing Abhijeet getting sad and tears in his eyes he at once changed his tone) par sir... iss bar to hum b app k sath baat nai karain gy or m to Daya sir ko b yahi kahun ga k wo app sy bat na karain

Listening Daya's name a worried expressin came on his face Freddy to lighten the situation...

Freddy: or acha hoa wo nai aye ... bilkul thek kia unhoon ny... m b app sy naraz hun sir...

Listening his complaining tone a big smile crept on Abhijeet's face and all team looked him surprisely as after much days they are seeing this beautiful smile of their beloved Abhijeet sir... mean time Acp and Salunkhe entered in room with Dr. Varun ... and seeing Abhijeet smiling a soothing expression came on their faces.. Dr. Varun to Abhijeet

Dr. Varun: arry wah Abhijeet g akily hi muskura rahy hain app kia bat hoi hy... han

Salunkhe: (moving closer to Freddy) arry Dr. Varun ye hmary Freddy sahib hain na inhoon ny lazmi koi joke sunaya ho ga ya phir apny Abhijeet sir k samny apni wife ka koi naya kissa ly baithy hungy jo k Abhi ki gair mojodgi m hao ho ga... (to Freddy) kun bhai mahashy .. m thk kah raha hun...

Sachin: haan sir app bilkun thk kah rahy hain.. Freddy sir sy naraz ho gaya hy na... to bas iss liya or wo sir ko na baat karny ki dhamki dy raha tha...

ACP: hain... ku bhai freddy... tum Abhijeet sy naraz ho .. par kis bat p.. zara hamain b to pta chaly...

Freddy: arry sir dakhye na Abhijeet sir ko... ye janty b hain na k mary or wife Jagry yahi karwaty hain or phir solve b .. lakin ye to yahan a k lait gaye hain... ab ap hi btayin k mary jagry kon suljaye ga.. wo Daya sir to or agg hi lgaty hain... to m kia karun ga jab wife muj sy naraz ho gai to...on this Abhijeet again smiled .. this time a lot more happily... team also smiled on looking their sir such like this... they talked with him like this while Doctor had checked him and told them that now his fever is decresing slowly and left them there... team stayed there for some time the all left except Rajat and Tarika who both are there to stay with him...

A/N: SO GUYSSS THAT'S CHAP10 HOPE U LIKE THIS... OR SORRY FOR WAIT...

GUYYYYSSSSSSSSSS... THORA BORING HY BUT KAM CHALA LO ISI SY PLZZZZZZZZZZZZ...OR JIN BICHARUN KO SHOCK LAGA WO TYAR RAHY AIK OR SHOCK K LIYA... OR REVIEW ME AFTER READING SO KEEP READING BYE...


	11. Chapter 11

**So guys i m back after the break... i know that u all have waited 4 it but guys m really sorry for being such late this time as i was damn busy in previous days... so leaving more bak bak for next will meet in last .. let's resume with story... here gonna go!**

**_CHAPTER 11_**

In Previous Chap , We Come To Know That All Team Goes To Hospital where They Found Abhijeet In A Stunned Position Now abhijeet Is Not Talking Too Because of The shock That Team Knows Abt All... Tarika And Other Members Of Team Came With Acp & and Met Abhijeet, Firstly Abhi didn't Respond Them But After Sometime He Responded Back Freddy Started Joking There To Make The **_"Mahole"_** Lighter... Then After Some Time They Moved Out From There Leaving Rajat & Tarika Behind... now aagay...

**_In hospital: _**

Both Tarika and Rajat are sitting beside Abhijeet as he is not ready to sleep... Tarika is slowly cearsing his hairs without disturbing his wound and Rajat is holding his left hand firmly... after some time the nurse came into the room and gave Abhi an injection along with his other medicines... after almost half an hour Abhijeet started feeling sleepy and in nxt 5 minutes he fell into deep slumber of sleep...

3 days passed liked this, team goes to meet their Abhi sir on regular intervals when they found sometime... Tarika and Rajat used to live in hospital turn by turn in the day but together in nite time as Acp sir has prohibited both of them to leave Abhijeet alone... in these three days ... Daya used to get info abt Abhijeet from others but he himself never went there to meet his bhai , his jaan, his boss the members tried to convince him but he denied them so they didn't forced him to go there...as they all know his state and also their love for each other...

**_IN HOSPITAL:_**

Abhijeet is laying on his bed... tarika is sitting close to him and trying to talk with him...but get no response except nodding and denial from his side... now it's too late in night around 10.30 but Abhijeet is not ready to sleep...by this time he had controlled himself and team too is trying to help him now he tried to speak a bit but very few and also in broken words...after some time tarika felt sleepy as she hasn't slept last night because Abhijeet again caught fever due to cold and his previous fever was not gone yet... she remain awaking throughout the night as Abhijeet was feeling uncomfortable because of his fever... now he is stable a bit and the fever has lowered down also... so Abhijeet asked him as

Abhi: ta...ta.. ri.. ka...

Tarika( at once turned towards him as he is speaking now after many days she has listened her name from his mouth and also is astonished on his talk ): haan Abhi

Abhi: tarika... pp..lll..zzz .. ja .. kk... aa.. ra..m kkk...ar..oo tum...

Tarika: nai Abhijeet m thk hoon...( she wants to tell it to Acp sir Salunkhe sir and Daya also to team but Abhi can't permitted her to move from there and as her phone is on charging... so she left this on later)

Abhi: tar..ika.. g.. plzzz... aap.. kk..aall.. rr. Rrat ko.. b n..nai ... so.. so ...iiin.. na... too.. plzzz ...ja ..kk th..thora... ar..aram .. kr... la..in...

Tarika: (brushing her tears from her face and smiling) nai.. Abhi tum rest karo m theek hun.. or agar phir sy bukhar aa gaya to... iss liya ab so jao...

Abhi: (trying to find her hand which she had rested on his bed) Tarika... g.. m.. th..ek.. h,un.. ap,,p.. plz .. r..est.. kar.. lain... was.. sy... bb.. rr.. aa.. aj..t.. rajat.. b yahin.. hhhyyy tttoo .. w..wooo .. mmm...aaa..rrr... yyy pp.a..ss.. aa.. ajj .. ayyye .a.. ga. Plz... tt.. aar.. iikkk.. ka g!

Tarika: (getting up from the seat )ok.. fine Abhi.. m jati hun tum aram karo...

And Tarika went a side towards the couch present there in the room and laid there, she thought to tell it to Rajat, who was out of room for some time to have his dinner and Tarika's phone is on charge in dr. Varun's cabin as in Abhi's room the socket is not in good working condition and all other are occupied by the machines present in room. After some minutes Rajat entered inside Abhijeet's room and after seeing \Tarika lying on couch and sleeping peacefully with a smile on her lips smiled a little. Then he saw Abhijeet smiling a little and went towards him. He after adjusting him in the seat near the Abhijeet's bed asked to Abhijeet as

Rajat: Abhi sir...

Abhijeet: (turning towards him slowly and speaking with a little difficulty) h... hha..aa..n .. R.. rra.. ja...at.

Rajat: (seeing him haapily and answering him with a full of pleasure voice) g.. g sir

Abhi: k.. ki.. ia h.. hoa ... r.. ja..at?

Rajat: kuch nai sir... app bat kar rahy hain...(happily)

Abhi: hh..aa..an.. r.. aja..t...

Rajat: sir app thek hain na ...

Abhi: ha.. an.. Rajat... m ..m th.. hk.. ho..on ...ab

Rajat: sir , m acp sir ko bta doon pahly...

Abhijeet nodded his head lightly, having tears in his eyes...Rajat dailed ACP's number and after received by Acp told him as

Acp:hello.. Rajat.. kia baa thy?

Rajat: sir... Abhi sir...

Acp: aAbhi sir...kai hoa rajat.. Abhi.. Abhijeet thek to hy na...

Rajat: han sir Abhi sir theek hain...(wiping his wet eyes and clearing his voice)

Acp: to phir kia hoa Rajat.. tum ro kun rahy ho...

Rajat: sir.. wo Abhijeet sir...

Acp: bolo na Rajat.. mjy tension ho rai hy.. wo thk hy to phir tum ro ku rahy ho ,...Tarika to thk hy na ...

Rajat: g sir.. wo Abhijeet sir...

Acp: Rajat bacaha kia hoa haan

Rajat: sir ,,, wo Abhijeet sir naa...

Acp: haan .. Abhijeet sir kia..

Rajat: sir Abhijet sir bol rahy hain... hmary Abhijeet sir baat kar rahy hain...

Acp: kia?( happily) Abhijeet ab bat kar raha hy..

Rajat: g sir.. Abhijeet sir ab bol rahy hain... par thora thora...

Acp: Rajat kia tum mari baat karwa sakty ho uss sy.. wo so to nai raa na abhi...

Rajat: g sir.. sir bhi gaaj rahy hain... m app ki baat karwata hun un sy( and he adjusted the phone by Abhi's side and asked him as

Rajat: Abhi sir..

Abhijeet( who is in some other world answered him as): ha..a. kk..iiaa ho..oa?

Rajat: sir.. Acp sir app sy abt karna chahty hain...

Abhi smiling on this nodded his head

Rajat: sir bat kijaiya sir line par hain...

Acp: Abhi... Abhijeet beta..

Abhi: gg... g s.. sir

Acp: (making his voice normal but happiness in his voice can easily b recognizable),, Abhi bachay tum thek ho na...

Abhi: gg... sir mm ..main... th.. thk hun..,

Acp: bachy kaisa lag rah hy..

Abhi: sir .. ac...cha la...g rr..aha hh..y... ab

Acp: beta.. bas ab jaldi sy thk ho jao phir hum sab ... hum sab ikhyty hungy phir na

Abhi: sir.. m .. kos..ih...si..sh to.. k..ar ra.. aha ho..on na.. sir

Acap: han bat.. main jata hun,, bas tum khush raho...

Abhi: g. Sir... si..rrr w...wo ...d,..d.. da..ya.. Daya...sir

Acp: han Abhijeet Daya kia poch rahy ho...

Abhi: sir.. ow... Daya.. th..thk .. to.. hy... na,,,

Acp: han Abhijeet Daya thk hy... bilkul thk hy wo tum ab chinta mat karo or so jao,,,,bye

Abhi: sir,,, u..uuss .. ka.. kha.. hay..al ...rak...h.,,.ye ...ga... or .. ap... na b..baa,, bye .. sir..

Acp: bye beta and he disconnected the call.

Abhi after saying bye to him closed his eyes which have tears in them, seeing Abhijeet crying Rajat came close to him and put his hand on Abhi's shoulder and said"

Rajat: kia hoa sir? Ap ki sir sy batt hoi na

Abhi nodded his head in yes, but the flow of tear remain as same as previous. Rajat asked him as

Rajat: to phir kia hoa sir app ro kun rahy hain aisy... Abhijeet didn't answered him so he again said:

Rajat: sir batian na plz app aisy mat royian sir plzzzz sir Tarika jag gai to naraz ho gi k m ny uss k Abhi ka khayal nai rakha... plz sir btain na kia hoa

Abhijeet instead of stop crying tried to sit on the bed , Rajat at once goes near to him and held him in his strong arms and helped him in sitting and start to turn again but Abhijeet stopped him by handling his hand slowly as he is not able to grip it tightly, Rajat turned and asked

Rajat: kia hoa sir?

Abhijeet instead of answering him called him as: ra..a ja..at

Rajat goes near to him and Abhijeet sensing him close tried to hug him as he in tha ttime needs someone behind him to whom he can tell his pains and happiness and as Daya is not close to him , so instead of Daya, he tried to express him infront of Rajat who while understanding his mental condition responded her back and hugged him as a younger brother and tried to satisfy that hug , Rajat felt that Abhijeet is crying samulitaniously, after the day when thay met him, they found Abhijeet in a setteled state but now his patience has over so he brust out. Abhijeet is not sitting in a complete sitting position but is in half laying posture as till this time his back wounds are not healed up because of the high fever and also because of his weakness. Rajat hold him firmly in his hug feeling his emotions which he has suppressed inside his heart from many days and tried to sooth him as much as he can, Rajat knew that Abhijet is missing Daya now and is finding him but is not able to feel it, so he asked as

Rajat: Abhijeet sir plz app roin mat warna app ki tabiat phir kharab ho jai gi( and to lighten the moment ) or phir Acp sir or Tarika or dr. Salunkhe samait dr. Varun b mjy dantain gy k main ny app ka khayal nai rakha or wo Freddy b or agar Daya sir ko pta chala to hamri khair nai...

Abhijeet after separating himself said : nai.. ra.. aj.a t ko.. oi na,,aid a.. anty agaa... tm.. hai..n ma...ain ahua,, na,,,'

Rajat smile do this and said : g sir app ho phir koi masla nai hy ab ap jab tak cahahian batain karain or wasy b sir mjy app sy bat karni hy...

Abhijeet smiled while separating him from rajat slowly but his smile Has a ting of sadness and greif in it.. he is missing his Daya, his soul, his light badly but is Not expressing infront of anyone because he know about Daya, his Daya more then Daya himself... he knows that it is difficult for Daya to see him in that state also that Daya is angered on him as well as naraz with his buddy. So Abhijeet questioned rajat as:

Abhi: ra...jat.

Rajat: g sir...

Abhi: raj..at... da... ya .. thk... hy... na...

Rajat: (sensing his sadness) g sir wop bilkul thek hain par app ku poch rahy hain...

Abhi: p..pt..ta.. ... ra.. jat... .mjy... d. lag raha ...hy...

Rajat: dar .. par kun sir...

Abhi: r. aj..at... ai.. ai.. sa.. lka.. ag/ ra... ha.. hy... k... m., .. ra... Da..ya...(started panting)

Rajat : kia hoa sir...ap thk hain na sir...

Abhi: pp..paa..nii...

Rajat poured some water in glass and made abhi drank a little...

AbhiL after drinking water) : th.. ha.. anks... raj...at

Rajat: sir ap b na... or sir ap kuch kah rahy thy Daya sir k bary m

Abhi: raj..at.. mm..jy... lag.. ra. Ha... hy... k dd..Daya... ko ... ku.. uc..ch.. ho... gai... ga... ra...ja..t .. us .. ko.. ka..ho mmain... uss sy mil...na ... cha..hta... hun.. plzzz .. Ra.. ja..t ... ussy... bu.. lao

Rajat: g sir m kah dun ga or wok al aa jain gy

Abhi: ag..gr.. wo... na ... ay...e .. to.. fo.. force.. na kar.. na b..but.. u.. sss ko.. ka..hi.. ba..har.. na.. jany... de..na... aki..ly..pl..zzz

Rajat: sir ... a paisa kun bol rahy hain.. kal Daya sir ain gy yahan m janta hun...akhir app k bhai hain wo

Abhi: wo.. na..ai.. aye.. ga.. m.. jan..ta.. hu..un... uss..ssy bo..oht... ta..kle..lef h..oti... hy.. mj..y yah...an.. da...kh... k na... or ...wa..sy.. b .. wo muj.. sy,... na..raz hy...

Rajat: nai sir... wo bas kam m busy thy na... iss kliye

Abhi: m.. jan.. ta... hun.. us...sy...

Saying this Abhi became sleepy as he is waking from long and also that dr. Varun has given him sedatives before...

Abhi: (while going into sleep) wo... na.. raz... hy.. na .. muj.. sy .. is liya... par m.. uss..y man..na lun... ga... par.. trum us.. ka kha...yal r... rak.. na... uss...y bah..har... mat.. jann...ny de..na .. aki...ly/ plzzz... and he dozzed of ... Rajat came near him and downed his bed so he can sleep easily...and then begain to think on Abhi's words...

**_IN DUO'S HOUSE:_**

Daya is laying in his room but is not feelling well... in last two days he hadn't taken rest because his mind and heart both are not allowing him to do so as Abhi's memories are their with him and because he is angry...he didn't ate much from previous four days... since he had seen his bro in that bad condition... he want to be with him but his anger and guilt stopped His way every time... he is feeling much alone and week this time... seeing his condition Acp sir send Nikhil and Sherya with him... but he is not listening to them ... even to Sherya... so Shreya called Acp sir and asked him about Daya's condition... Acp after listening this ran towards duo house along with Salunkhe...here Daya after trying to sleep hungry and failed in doing so moved towards Abhijeet's room which is locked till now ... ha opened it and sensed a sweet adour and presence of his bro's perfume also he sensed Abhi's presene that room ... he can feel his brother there... he moved towards the bed and found their pictures all around settled in a good manner. He picked up one of their photos and hugged it quickly and sat on Abhi's bed... Tears were rolling down from his face...

After some time ACP entered there with Salunkhe and made query about Daya...

Acp: shreya.. Nikhil ... Daya kahan hy...

Sherya: sir wo Abhijeet sir k room m gaye hain abhi..

Acp: ok thk hy... uss ny kuch khaya k naiu...

Nikhil: nai sir... wo kuch nai kha rahy or na hi so rahy hain...

Shreya: or sir unhain chakar aa rahy hai but wo kisi ki nai man rahy...

Acp": ye larka b na...

Salunkhe: ok.. Shreya tum khana ly k ao hum dakhty hain ussy

Sherya: g sir... and she went into kitchen where as the trio went into Abhi's room...to see Daya...

After opening the door they became shocked to see Daya hugging Abhi's pic and lying on his pillow and weeping profusely... ACP went near him and asked as

Acp: Daya...

Salunkhe: Daya... bachay...

Daya didn't answered and continue his work...

Acp: this time more lovingly and also pattig his head: Daya... beta..

Daya at once opened his eyes and saw Acp near him so wiped his tears.. and say: g sir.. app yahan

Salunkhe: kun hum yaha nai aa sakty...

Daya: nai sir aisa to nai and at once he stand from bed

Acp: bachy... yahan kia kar rahy ho.. or tum ny khana kun nai khaya abhi tak...

Daya: hugging the pic more tightly...: wo sir.. bhook nai thi( and downed his head to avoid his eyes)

Acp: Daya... mari taraf dakho...

Daya took his head up...

ACP: Daya kai baa thy bachy...

Daya's eyes are filled up with tears and they are ready to flew, hearing Acp's concerned voice he atonce started weeping and ran in the hug of his father Acp starting pattig him slowly and after making him sit on the bed take out the pic from his hand and then placing it at it's place asked him

Acp: dakho Daya tum aisa kun kar rahy ho...

Day: sir Abhi...

Acp:kia hoa...

Daya: sir uss ki yaad aa rahi hy boht...

Salunke coming near: to mil lo na ja k uss sy... waisy b wo tumhain hi yaad karta rahta hy... or dhondta b

Daya: nai sir m nai jao ga..

ACP: par kun?

Daya: sir.. wo boht bura hy... aik dafa b mera nai socjha uss ny... bas...

Acp: Daya bachy... wo to tumhary pass hi aa raha tha na... or usy kia pata tha k ye ho ga...( in teary voice)

Salunkhe:wasay b Daya iss waqt ussy tumhari zarort hy..

Daya: nai sir.. ap log ho na...

Salunkhe: byshak bachy hum hain but ussy tmhari zarort hy apny bhai ki apni Jan ki... or aisy bandy ki jo ussy smj saky...

Daya: par sir...

ACP: ki par war nai pahly khana kha lo phir...

Meantime Shreya brought the food and ACP sir after making Daya sit asked him to take it

Daya: nai sir.. bhook nai...

ACP: Daya tum ny kal sy siway snacks k kuch nai liya...

Daya: par sir...

Salunkhe: or issi waja sy tmhain chakar aa rahy thy ...

Daya: sir m nai khaon ga...

Acp: Daya... janty ho a k agar Abhijeet ko pta chal gaya to wo b nai ly ga kuch b ... or phir uss ki tabiat...bigar jaye gi.. pahly hi ab ja k bukhar kuch kam hoa hy uss ka... to kia tum?

Daya: nai sir...

Salunkhe: to chalo phir... kha lo thora sa uss k liya hi...

ACP: tahro m khila dtae hun...thk

Daya: sir...

ACP: Daya no more arguments

And this make Daya silent Acp made a " niwalA" and gave it to Daya lovingly.. Daya take it and eat it... relauctantly...

ACP seeing him relucting asks

Acp: Daya.. Abhi b to aisi hi khilata hy na tmhain...listening Abhi's name tears again deweled in his eyes nd he start weeping, Acp hugged him again and after consoling him, gave him another bite this time Daya ate it normally... ACP like this fed Daya completely and Salunkhe after giving him madicine take the seat near the bed...

Daya after taking food felt relax so his eyes begin sleepy... he after grabbing ACP's hand asked him

Daya: sir Abhi thek to hy na...

Acp: hhaan bachy.. pahly sy kuch thk hy...

Daya: kia sir kuch thek.. matlab uss ki tabiat...

Acp: haann Daya.. uss ki tabiat thk nai thi raat ko b bukhar tha ussy...

Daya: sir appp ny btaya nai mjy

Acp: tum ny pocha...

Daya: sir...

Salunkhe: bachy tum janty ho na ussy to phir... or wasy b ussy tumhari zarort hy Daya.. tumhary jaty hi wo thk ho jaye ga...

Daya:par sir m uss sy naraz hun na( like child) or wo.. and again break into tears...

Acp: Daya aisa na karo chalo utho tumhary kamry m jaty hain...

Daya( childishly) nai sir,,, mjy yahi rahna hy ussi k kamry m...

Acp: tum uss sy naraz ho phir uss k kamry m kun...

Daya: sir uss sy naraz hun.. or sir wasy b m uss ko aisy nai dakh skta na... is liya sir ..

Avp: ok... chalo yahin p late jao...

Daya: sir m bad m so jaon ga... ap log baithain na...

Salunkhe: nai Daya tum layto hum yahin hy tumhary pass...meantime Shreya brought coffee for all except Daya... because he only likes coffee with Abhi at this time and also as he feeling sleepy so if he drank it sleep became:

"URN CHOOOOOOO"

Acp made Daya lay on bed and kept his hand on his head and stared creasing his younger son's head slowly... and also kept talkig with him... after sometime when they all finished their coffee all saw Daya sleeping in a cute manner cuddling & hugging Abhi's pillow in one hand and photo in other... seeing him sleeping like this tears came in their eyes as they know how much he is missing his bro but is not meeting him just because of anger and also the fear of seeing him in this state... and also that after many days,, he slept like this...all got out from room seeing him like this and with love... Acp after standing up kissed on his forehead with concern and care not to disturb him and closed the door slowly behind him... and after instructing both Shreya and Nikhil about hiM made their way towards home with Salunkhe...

A/N: LIJYA GUYSSSS... UFFFFF ANOTHER FINISHED... M SO TIRED FRRNDZ... AND SORRY FOR SUCH A EARLY UPDATE(SARCASTICALLY) AND ALSO PLZZZZZ FORGIVE ME I WASNOT ABLE TO WRITE AYTHING PREVIOUS DAYS BECAUSE ISSO BUSY IN STUDIES... O TIME FOR EATING SLEEPING OR DOING AYTHING ELSE.. IS TIME B QUIZ YAD KARNY KI BJAYE YE KAR RAHI HUN,... SO FEEL MY PROBLEM PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... NOW STORY: TO JAB KIA BAT HY JO ABHI KO TANG KAR RAHI HY... OR DAYA KIA WAJA HY K ABHI TAK ABHIJEET K PASS NAI GAYA,,, FEAR.. GUILT... YA NARAZGI... GUESS KARAIN... OR HAN ABHIJEET /RAJAT BODING KAISI LAGI... OR TAYYARHO JAIN AGLY TWIST K LIYE... SORRY TWIST NAI SHOCK K LIYA...EVIL SMILE... bye**! **

** Bint-e-Abid **


End file.
